LA FRONTERA ENTRE EL BIEN Y EL MAL
by CocoRunbi
Summary: Hermione es violada por Draco cuándo está a punto de abandonar Hogwarts, y sumándose al infierno vivido habrá consecuencias, Y se verá involucrada en una extraña profecía. TERMINADO.
1. CAPÍTULO 1

**Ningún personaje me pertenece, son todos de j. k rowling.**

**Nota de la autora: Este fic no es apto para personas sensibles, pues contiene escenas duras.**

**Respecto a mi y a mi historia: no esperéis de mi una historia bonita y bella, ni un final feliz, me odiareis en algunas ocasiones, y en otras me amareis, sentiréis lo que yo siento, y lo que sienten mis personajes, me buscareis, y me aborreceréis, pero si os puedo asegurar algo, es que mi fic no es un fic feliz, incluso cabe la posibilidad de que al final del mismo todos los personajes acaben tropezando con la muerte.**

**Frimado:**

**Cocorunbi.**

**Capítulo 1**

Draco odiaba a todos los muggles, los odiaba mucho, muchísimo, pero había algo que odiaba más que a esos infelices, y eso eran los sangre sucia. Ningún mago que se preciara osaba mezclar su sangre para dar lugar a una estirpe de engendros descastados.

Caminaba por los pasillos, cabizbajo pensando en todos los acontecimientos que ahora se sucedían en su vida. Sólo tenía 17 años, sabía que aún era un pobre niño inmaduro a pesar de que intentaba demostrar siempre lo contrario, pero aún así y a petición expresa de su madre se unió a los mortífagos, convirtiéndose en uno de los mejores hombres de Voldemort, ni si quiera sabía si eso es lo que quería en su vida, si aquella forma de vivir le iba a satisfacer, sin embargo tenía algo claro, aquel era su deber.

Ensimismado en sus pensamientos, se dispuso a salir de la sala común, ya nada le importaba, ni si quiera Crabbe y Goyle, sus mejores amigos durante 7 años en la escuela, por fin había conseguido aquello que tanto ansiaba… ¿o el no lo deseaba ¿ si no que era voldemort?, bueno… eso ahora no importa, lo importante es que cumplió con los deseos de su maestro y acabó con la vida de aquel viejo estúpido, Dumblendore, que en el fondo de su corazón ansiaba volver a encontrarlo de nuevo por los pasillos dando sus alegres discursillos que en los últimos tiempos se habían tornado tristes…. Se sentía culpable. Pero no podía admitirlo.

En aquel castillo contenedor de su infancia y de sus más tiernos recuerdos ya no quedaba nada para él, ni para nadie, pronto lo cerrarían, pues todo el mundo sabía que Hogwarts sin Dumblendore, no era más que un colegio oficial, sin ningún prestigio ni garantía. Así que con las maletas que contenían todas sus cosas se dirigió hacia la entrada dónde alguien de confianza lo esperaba para llevarlo a su casa.

Pero… una ansiedad le invadió, se vio turbado por la necesidad de buscar a Harry para burlarse por última vez de él, bueno… de él y de todos sus amigos… en especial de aquella asquerosa sangre sucia.

Con una malévola sonrisa desvió su recorrido 90 grados y se dirigió rumbo hacia la sala común de los Gryffindor. Nadie se extrañaría, nadie sospecharía nada de él, pues los pasillos estaban vacíos, todos los estudiantes asustados, se habían apresurado a abandonar el colegio pronto, incluso no estaba seguro de que sus "enemigos" aún estuvieran allí después del funeral de Dumblendore, sin embargo por si acaso siguió con su plan.

Llegó a los pasillos que llevaban hasta la sala común de los leones y esperó un rato, a ver si salía alguien.

Un minuto.

Dos minutos

Cinco minutos.

Quince minutos.

Ya era bastante, y no quería llegar muy tarde, así que se dispuso a ir de nuevo a la salida, sin embargo… escuchó los sollozos de una chica saliendo del cuadro de los Griffindors, parecía que tenía una pena muy grande.

Clavó sus grises e intensos ojos en ella¿quién sería?

y… la vio

era la persona que más deseaba ver en esos momentos, aquella a la que más deseaba hacer sufrir regodeándose de la muerte del querido director, Granger.

-¿qué te pasa nenita?¿es que se te ha muerto la mascota?- dijo Malfoy cruelmente

Hermione se disponía a volver a su casa muggle, todo el mundo le había recomendado que aquel era el mejor sitio para ella, y sus amigos se habían marchado ya, Ron a Egipto con su familia en una misión de la Orden, y Harry, sepa dios a que lugar a buscar venganza por la muerte de Dumblendore. Por lo que estaba sola, por primera vez en muchos años, se sentía verdaderamente muy sola.

Se dispuso a cruzar el cuadro de la señora gorda, ya iba a abandonar el colegio al que tanto amaba y que no volvería a ver. Iba perdida en sus pensamientos sobre los últimos acontecimientos, cuando escuchó unos pasos. ¿Quién sería?

Levantó la cabeza y allí lo vio, a la persona a la que más detestaba de aquel lugar, al horrible prepotente y cruel Draco Malfoy, quien había organizado todo el plan para matar a Dumblendore.

-¿qué te pasa nenita?¿es que se te ha muerto la mascota?-

Hermione sintió un gran odio en su interior que crecía por segundos¿cómo se atrevía aquel imbécil a decirle eso?

-¡¡qué haces aquí Draco!!¡¡Vuelve a tu nido de serpientes!!

Draco comenzó a reírse a carcajadas…

-tampoco es para que te pongas así sangre sucia- dijo transformando las carcajadas y escupiendo las palabras con ira- Además vengo a despedirme, deberías agradecer, que tenga el honor de desperdiciar mi tiempo con una rata como tú.

-Olvídame Draco… por suerte- y Hermione forzó una sonrisa cínica hacia el muchacho- no volveré a verte el resto de tu vida, Harry se encargará de ti.

Draco sintió que la sangre se le congelaba ¿aquella estúpida chica había insinuado que Harry le vencería y podría con él?

Instintivamente dejó las maletas a un lado y se abalanzó hacia ella, la acorraló contra la pared con brutalidad y le sujetó los brazos contra la superficie con los suyos.

-¿qué has querido decir sangre sucia?

Hermione llena de rabia por verse acorralada por Draco se envalentonó.

Los que has oído Huron, que Harry se encargará de ti….

Draco se acercó a ella peligrosamente, estaba a escasos centímetros de la chica, le daría su merecido, aquello no iba a quedarse así. Le apretó con más fuerza contra la pared haciéndole mucho daño….

La chica comenzó a asustarse… y a gemir de dolor…

-¡¡Qué te crees que haces¡¡Draco suéltame!!

-Ni hablar sangre sucia- contestó el rubio pensando en una venganza lo suficientemente dolorosa.

Hermione sentía que el corazón se le aceleraba hasta limites insospechados, si las cosas seguían así en breves se le saldría del pecho ¿es que Draco se había vuelto loco?

Draco pensaba en el conjuro más doloroso para darle una lección, sin embargo… algo trucó sus planes, en cuestión de segundos se vio embriagado por un extraño aroma que desprendía la chica.

Sin pensarlo acercó su nariz hacia ella, para poder aspirarlo mejor.

Hermione gritaba asustada, pero nadie le oía, por que no había nadie a su alrededor.

El jersey ancho que llevaba Hermione se deslizó por sus hombros, dejando uno de ellos al descubierto.

Draco seguía aspirando aquel aroma, y se sentía extrañamente atraído y excitado por él, sentía como que aquella chica tenía algo que quería. La miró a los ojos intensamente, lleno de deseo, y luego vio su jersey deslizarse por su hombro derecho, dejando un hermoso y apetecible hombro pálido a su vista. Sin poder evitar la tentación, elevó un dedo sin dejar de aprisionar a Hermione, y le acarició, y aquello fue su perdición, sintió de pronto una necesidad imperiosa de hacer aquella muchacha suya. Por un impulsos sexual, y sin importarle si alguien le descubría, comenzó a quitarle el jersey que le cubría.

Hermione estaba aterrorizada ¿qué estaba haciendo Draco? Sabía que era cruel y despiadado ¿pero sería capaz de abusar de ella?

-¡¡Draco para¡te has vuelto loco!!

Draco seguía quitándole la ropa sin miramientos, quería verla desnuda, y quería hacerlo en ese momento, sin embargo, un rayo de lucidez le sorprendió en la crueldad de su acto.

Levantó la cabeza temblando y miró a Hermione a los ojos fijamente, comenzó a dudar sobre si debía hacerlo o no.

Se distanció de ella nerviosamente. Y el miró con repugnancia… y con algo de culpabilidad.

-¡¡eres un maldito!!- Comenzo a gritar Hermione- ¡¡qué pretendías hacer!

Draco se alejó poco a poco aún sorprendido por lo que había hecho, y sin mediar palabra.

-¡¡ ojala Harry acabe contigo pronto¡¡ Y con el desgraciado de tu padre que ahora se pudre en al cárcel!!

Aquello encendió en Draco una mecha que era imposible de apagar, se había metido con lo que más le importaba, con su familia. Como una pantera rabiosa se abalanzo hacia Hermione dispuesto ha hacérsela pagar, y con una mezcla de deseo, y de ira continuó con lo que había empezado.

La desnudó dejándole apenas con la ropa interior sin escuchar sus gritos de piedad, y se colocó a horcajadas sobre ella.

-Asquerosa sangre sucia, juro que vas a pagar encarecidamente lo que me acabas de decir.

Lanzó una mirada lasciva hacia la chica, pero se quedó perdido en su cuerpo, a pesar de ser tan imperfecta, tenía un hermoso cuerpo, mucho más bello que el de la mayoría de las chicas con quienes había estado.

Totalmente poseído por el deseo, y la rabia, le recorrió el cuerpo con sus jóvenes pero ya sabias manos, y en un arrebato le arrancó la ropa interior de niña que le cubría.

Mientras tanto Hermione lloraba desconsoladamente, estaba en estado de SocK, no creía lo que le estaba pasando y por más que gritaba no había nadie que fuera en su ayuda.

Rápidamente Draco se desvistió cegado por sus instintos, y sin ninguna delicadeza, pudor o compasión, le abrió las piernas, y la penetró. De pronto comenzó a impacientarle, pues sentía que había algo que le impedía el paso dentro de aquel ansiado cuerpo, y no era otra cosa que la virginidad de la chica.

Hermione no podía soportarlo más, invadida por el dolor del alma y del cuerpo, se estremecía en convulsiones, de repente, sintió como Draco le hacía suya, y un agudo dolor le inundó en sus partes más intimas.

Aquellos fueron los minutos más largos de su vida, jamás se había sentido, tan humillada, destrozada y dolida.

Un ronco gruñido proveniente de Draco interrumpió los sollozos de la chica en señal de que aquel monstruo había acabado. Draco se dejo caer, sobre Hermione, agotado, y jadeando por el esfuerzo físico.

El chico sintió una gran satisfacción física, pero pronto esta fue turbada por un gran dolor del alma.

¿Qué había hecho?

Miró hacia Hermione, que estaba desvalida, tirada en el suelo, rota y pérdida en un amargo llanto, y sintió un gran arrepentimiento en su interior.

¿Qué había hecho? – se repitió.

Entonces su verdadero corazón, la parte bondadosa de aquel pobre diablo salió a la superficie reclamando su lugar en su alma. Draco sintió como si mil navajas le atravesaran, por la crueldad de sus actos, y aterrorizado por ellos se vistió en segundos, y sin coger sus pertenencias, salió corriendo hacia la salida del colegio, con el único propósito de huir de si mismo.

Hermione lloraba, gemía e dolor, pero en silencio, se sentía tan sucia y humillada por lo que le había ocurrido que no quería que nadie se enterase, cuando al cabo de una hora desde que su agresor saliera huyendo se hubo recuperado un poco, se vistió como medianamente pudo, y sumida en un océano de tristeza y de amargura fue hasta el expreso de Hogwarts que la llevaría de nuevo a Inglaterra, y que la llevaría hacia lo que ella creía que sería el fin de su infierno, pero que no era más que el principio.

Hermione nunca le contó a nadie lo ocurrido, sin embargo no pudo ocultar que algo le pasaba, había pasado de ser una chica fuerte, luchadora y reivindicativa, a ser una chica débil y asustadiza, que apenas quería salir de su casa muggle, quería olvidar todo lo que tuviera que ver con su pesadilla y entre otras cosas la magia.

Pasaron 3 meses desde lo ocurrido, cuando un nuevo golpe le sorprendió.

Estaba embarazada de la persona a la que más odiaba

Continuara…  
** Espero vuestros reviews, malos o buenos, que no cuesta nada escribirlos.  
Y aunque parezca que Draco es muy cruel y mala persona, solo os hago un adelanto, la cosa cambiara…**


	2. CAPÍTULO 2

**Capítulo 2:**

Habían pasado 3 meses desde lo ocurrido, sin embargo Hermione sentía que no había pasado ni un solo segundo, cada día recordaba con repugnancia, cómo Draco había abusado de ella, y después se sumergía en un llanto amargo del que hundida no podía salir.

Sus padres sabían que su hija no estaba bien, había pasado de ser una muchacha alegre, feliz y luchadora a convertirse en un despojo humano que huía de hasta la más cálida luz del día.

Pero todos sabemos que Hermione es fuerte.

Una mañana despertó después de un profundo sueño en el que había caído tras su llanto ya habitual. Serían las 7 en punto de la mañana, apenas había amanecido, unos rayos de luz se atrevieron a colarse por la ventana.

Se desperezó con la punzada perenne de dolor en el alma, y se sentó al borde de la cama. Estuvo al menos 40 minutos sentada, mirando al suelo, olvidando y recordando, sin mover ni un milímetro su cabeza, hasta que sintió una voz en su interior que le decía:

-ya basta.

Hermione se asustó, el corazón comenzó a latirle deprisa, parecía desbocado. Pero pronto encontró la calma en ella misma, la chica se percató de que había sido ella la que se había dicho Basta.

Suspiró.

Giró la cabeza hasta poder observar la ventana por dónde se colaba aquel rayo de luz, y lo vio, y aquella iluminación le pareció cálida y acogedora. Alargó una mano hasta el rayo y dejó que éste y su energía cayeran sobre su piel.

De repente sintió una extraña fuerza interior, una olvidada valentía que le inundó el cuerpo. Cómo empujada por un resorte se levantó de la cama, y fue hasta el espejo más próximo, que estaba frente a su cama. Y vio su reflejo.

Vio una chica destrozada, con bolsas en los ojos, con ojeras, y se compadeció de ella misma.

¿Cómo había podido Hermione Granger llegar a lo que se había convertido¿Dejaría que un mortífago le arruinase la vida?

NO, Hermione no dejaría que eso ocurriese.

Pasaron unos días desde que la castaña comenzó a reestablecerse, días que se le hacían cuesta arriba, en los que a veces tocaba fondo y sentía que de nuevo recaería en su pena y en los que otras veces estaba segura de que se recompondría, pues en el fondo de su corazón sabía que tenía la fuerza necesaria para superarse. Sin embargo se sabe que las desgracias nunca vienen solas, y todo lo que ocurre en el pasado tiene consecuencias, y aunque esta vez ella no tuvo nada que ver igualmente las sufrió.

En los últimos días había perdido el apetito completamente, sentía nauseas con cada olor fuerte que le llegaba, y a veces se sentía tan débil y cansada que casi no se atrevía a respirar. En un principio creyó que todo era causa de su pena y de la depresión en la que había estado sumida, pero… estaba muy equivocada, y se dio cuenta de que algo raro le pasaba cuando sus pechos comenzaron a crecer , y su periodo se retrasaba más de lo normal.

Una idea se le cruzó pro la cabeza, una idea que aterrorizó a Hermione hasta la médula¿podía ser que estuviera embarazada?

Comenzó a temblar, y como últimamente era costumbre su corazón se aceleró.

Rezó a los dioses suplicándole que tuvieran piedad con ella, pues ya había sufrido demasiado.

Temblando fue hasta su bolso que estaba colgado en una percha detrás de la puerta y cogió el monedero y sin pensárselo dos veces bajó veloz las escaleras de su casa, iba inmediatamente a comprarse un test de embarazo muggle, si estaba embarazada quería saberlo inmediatamente.

Los padres de hermione se preocuparon mas aún al ver a su hija con la cara desencajada, bajando las escaleras como alma que lleva el diablo.

Hermione corría por las calles del vecindario, sin mirar a nadie, de vez en cuando se chocaba con alguien que le reprendía por imprudente, pero ella hacía caso omiso, sólo tenía una idea en mente. Llegar a la farmacia.

Cuando ya estaba al lado, el destino caprichoso le volvió a jugar una mala pasada, y de nuevo colisionó, pero esta vez el golpe fue mayor que los anteriores, se disculpó repetidas veces pero sin mirar a los ojos de la persona con la que había chocado, se disponía a correr, esta vez tampoco le importaba su imprudencia, pero… justo cuando estaba a punto de desaparecer, un par de brazos fuertes la acorralaron contra la pared, obligando a la chica a mirar a los ojos a su dueño.

-¡¡eres estúpida o que!!

Hermione sorprendida sintió que revivía el abuso, y se quedó en estado de shock sin poder reaccionar, alzó los ojos suplicante hacia su nuevo agresor, pero lo que vio, le cayó como un jarro de agua fría. Unos ojos grises le miraban fijamente. Unos ojos que bien conocía, y que odiaba con toda el alma. La situación se repetía, y Draco de nuevo la tenía presa acorralada contra la pared. Hermione sintió impaciencia, y pensaba que de un momento a otro se derrumbaría, pero, una extraña y nueva valentía se apoderó de ella.

-¡¡suéltame bastardo¡¡No me toques¡¡AYUDA¡¡AYUDA!!- comenzó a gritar, con la esperanza que un buen ciudadano viniese a rescatarla.

Miró a Draco de nuevo con los ojos encendidos en rabia, y se mordió el labio, con tanta fuerza, que se causó una herida que comenzó a sangrar.

Creía que vería en Draco burla y diversión, por el hecho de tenerla a su merced de nuevo, pero nada más lejos de la realidad. Los ojos de draco se humedecieron llenándose de culpabilidad, y de dolor, y cuanta más culpabilidad y dolor había en los ojos del chico, más se aflojaban las manos que sujetaban a Hermione, hasta tal punto que la dejo escapar.

La chica aprovechó su libertad para correr lo más deprisa que podía hasta llegar a la farmacia. Una vez que llegó se dejó caer en el suelo y comenzó a jadear agotada pro el esfuerzo.

¿perdona chica le pasa algo?- preguntó el farmacéutico preocupado.

Hermione levantó la cabeza sollozando- No nada, señor…

-¿Quieres algo?- volvió a preguntar el hombre extrañado.

Hermione algo más recuperada de la situación, se levantó, a pesar de que las piernas le temblaban, y cabizbaja y casi en un susurro, fue hasta el farmacéutico.

-Señor querría un test de embarazo.

El hombre le miró con pena, imaginándose que aquella chica de pelo enredado había cometido alguna imprudencia en una noche de locos con su novio, sin imaginarse los horribles momentos que había tenido que vivir.

-Aquí tienes- dijo el farmacéutico alargando el brazo con la prueba.

Hermione, la pagó y con temor de volverse a encontrar con Draco, fue corriendo hasta su casa, necesitaba saber si sus sospechas eran ciertas.

Una vez allí se encerró en el cuarto de baño, y se hizo la prueba. Esperó cinco minutos al resultado, y sus temores se confirmaron.

HERMIONE ESTABA EMBARAZADA.

Se dejó caer en el suelo ¿podría pasarle algo más? Y se tapó la cara con las manos, intentando consolarse, pero sin obtener ningún resultado.

Se avecinaban tiempos difíciles para la chica ¿Qué haría¿Qué les diría a sus padres¿Y a Ron¿Y a Harry?, afortunadamente sus dos mejores amigos estaban lejos, pensó. Sin embargo un extraño vacío, y una intensa soledad, comenzaron a apoderarse de la chica.

Draco, buscó en la dirección en la que Hermione había desaparecido, necesitaba verla de nuevo, necesitaba pedirle disculpas por lo que había hecho, a pesar de que aquel termino no estuviera dentro de su vocabulario, y a pesar de que sabía perfectamente que no se merecía el perdón de ésta.

-¿dónde habría ido a parar?

Tras buscarla durante media hora se dio por vencido, y retomó el camino, hacia su anterior destino, el cuartel general de Voldemort.

En los últimos días Draco había estado bastante preocupado, pues su madre le había dicho que Voldemort tenía una importante misión para él, y eso le aterrorizaba, ya que en el fondo de su corazón no le gustaba la vida que llevaba junto a los mortífagos. ¿Qué sería lo que Voldemort le iba a encomendar?

Hacía dos meses que el mago oscuro le había asignado un maestro para que lo enseñara a luchar, pero las clases habían terminado pronto, ya que en cuestión de días Draco le había superado con creces. Ahora, el rubio había aprendido a manejar la espada, a la vez que usaba la magia sin ningún problema, no creía que hubiera enemigo que se le resistiese.

Pensativo y ausente llegó hasta el cuartel, dónde dos mortífagos de incógnito le esperaban para darle la bienvenida.

Malfoy el señor tenebroso le espera.-Le dijo uno solemnemente

Draco se limitó a asentir moviendo la cabeza de arriba abajo, y caminó por el largo y oscuro pasillo que le llevaba hasta Voldemort.

Abrió la puerta de entrada con brusquedad, y vio la escena que ya estaba acostumbrado a ver, Su señor sentado en el centro, esperándole con una sonrisa diabólica, a su derecha, un erguido y serio profesor Snape que era la mano derecha de Voldemort, y a su izquierda de rodillas e pequeño Peter Pettegrew, nervioso y asustadizo como siempre.

-Bienvenido Draco- Espetó Voldemort- te estaba esperando.

-Si, mi señor- Dijo Draco mientras se arrodillaba rindiéndole respeto al mago oscuro.

-A partir de hoy subirás tu rango entre los míos. He observado que aprendes rápido y que eres muy hábil con la espada, así que te has ganado el honor de convertirte en mi cazador.

Aquellas palabras se clavaron en el corazón de Draco como un afilado puñal.

-Pero… señor… yo nunca he matado a nadie…

-Siempre hay una primera vez, mi estimado muchacho.

La tensión cortaba el ambiente, y un silencio se hizo dueño del gran salón dónde se encontraban los cuatro magos, sólo fue interrumpido por un gruñido nervioso pro parte del profesor Snape.

-Snape, tienes algo que objetar…- dijo Voldemort con tono cansado-

-Señor pienso que draco…

No Pudo terminar de hablar, pro que Voldemort se encendió en cólera, y comenzó a gritar como un esquiciado.

-¡¡¡SILENCIO SEVERUS!!¡¡YA HEMOS HABLADO DE ESTO!!

Snape sólo pudo callarse y resignarse a lo que su amo le ordenaba.

En unos segundos Voldemort se calmó.

-Bueno mi querido Draco, hoy mismo comenzará tu misión, pero te advierto que dependiendo de que tu falles o ganes, tu padre seguirá vivo o no.

Draco ante esta amenaza apretó los puños fuerte hasta clavarse las uñas en las manos causándose daño.

-No le fallare mi señor.- contestó Draco en tono sumiso

-Lo se, tu primera víctima será Adulf Roger. ¿Lo conoces?

-Si, mi señor.

-Pues quiero su cabeza ésta misma noche.

Fue así cómo Draco se convirtió en un asesino, odiaba matar, no soportaba ver a sus víctimas agonizando bajo el filo de su espada y el tormento de sus maldiciones, pero si había algo que dominaba a Draco, era el amor que sentía hacia su familia, en especial hacia su padre Lucius Malfoy.

Un hombre había muerto aquella noche, a manos del nuevo cazador de Voldemort, todos los magos estaban alborotados y asustados ante la crueldad del mago tenebroso, se encerraban en sus casas, y echaban todas las cerraduras habidas y por haber. ¡¡¡ILUSOS¿De verdad creían que un simple hechizo mágico podría contra Draco?

Aquella tarde de septiembre, la intranquilidad de los magos se vio aumentada por un suceso espeluznante, como un gran trueno cayó del cielo hasta la tierra, provocando que todas las casas de los magos que habitaban a un kilómetro a la redonda, temblaran de forma descomunal. Y tras el temblor se oyó un fuerte y aterrador ruido que pondría los pelos de punta a cualquier persona que estuviese cerca.

Los magos de la zona se asomaban a la ventana para poder ver lo que había ocurrido, estaban asustados, sólo podían ver a través de los cristales una gran nube de humo que lo llenaba todo.

La red flu se colapsó en ese momento, todos los magos querían saber si sus familiares, seres queridos y amigos estaban bien, y si lo que había ocurrido era peligroso, antes de poner los pies en la calle. Una vez que se calmó la cosa, y trascendió que no había habido heridos, salieron en tropel hasta el lugar del suceso.

Aquello que vieron los dejó helados, lo que había caído del cielo había ocasionado una enorme brecha en la tierra, tan profunda que no se llegaba a ver el fondo.

-¡¡dios mío!!- gritaron

-¡¡Qué demonio ha causado esto!!

Las voces de los magos aterrados, rompieron el silencio creado por la impresión.

Pero… algo provocó que de nuevo reinara el silencio, una gran bola de fuego emergió de la brecha, iluminando a los allí presentes. Era tal la impresión que les causaba que ninguno de los que estaban allí se atrevieron a moverse.

Y la bola comenzó a emitir una voz atronadora, que obligó a taparse los oídos a todos los que estaban presentes.

"LA SEMILLA DEL BIEN O DEL MAL YA ESTÁ EN EL MUNDO, UNA JOVEN DE 16 AÑOS LA LLEVA EN EL VIENTRE Y EL BANDO QUE LA MARQUE SERÁ EL VENCEDOR DE LA BATALLA"

Y la bola volvió a introducirse dentro de la brecha, que se cerró dejando una cicatriz sobre la tierra.

Los dioses habían hablado.

CONTINUARÁ….

**Bueno en principio quiero agradeceros todos vuestros reviews, y espero que os haya gustado este capi, y por favor no esperéis nada para el siguiente por que todo el mundo dice que soy impredecible.**


	3. CAPÍTULO 3

**Capítulo 3**

_Pero… algo provocó que de nuevo reinara el silencio, una gran bola de fuego emergió de la brecha, iluminando a los allí presentes. Era tal la impresión que les causaba que ninguno de los que estaban allí se atreviera a moverse._

_Y la bola comenzó a emitir una voz atronadora, que obligó a taparse los oídos a todos los que estaban presentes._

"_LA SEMILLA DEL BIEN O DEL MAL YA ESTÁ EN EL MUNDO, UNA JOVEN DE 16 AÑOS LA LLEVA EN EL VIENTRE Y EL BANDO QUE LA MARQUE SERÁ EL VENCEDOR DE LA BATALLA"_

_Y la bola volvió a introducirse dentro de la brecha, que se cerró dejando una cicatriz sobre la tierra._

_Los dioses habían hablado. _

Pronto se difundió la noticia de la profecía hasta que llegó a los oídos de los miembros de la Orden del fénix.

Reinaba un silencio absoluto en el ambiente, todos estaban nerviosos y se miraban a los ojos sin saber que hacer ni que decir, allí estaban alrededor de una mesa redonda los únicos miembros que se encontraban en Londres cuándo se dictó la profecía.

La señora Wesley apretó la comisura de los labios, mientras su marido le apretaba la mano con fuerza intentado consolarla, sin embargo estaba tan nervioso como ella, Thonks caminaba por toda la sala dando grandes zancadas mientras cambiaba su rostro en mil formas, Lupin estaba cabizbajo con los ojos cerrados ensimismado en sus pensamientos, y la profesora McGonagall miraba a sus compañeros intensamente, esperando a que dijeran algo.

-¡¡tenemos que hacer algo!!- se atrevió a gritar, la mujer.

Lupin levantó la cabeza y le miró con tristeza.

-¿pero el qué?

¡¡Pues no se, lo que sea¡¡buscar a esa chica y convencerla de que se una a nosotros!!

-¿y si ya es demasiado tarde?- respondió Lupin con desánimo

-¡¡más vale tarde que nunca¡¡Lupin¿En qué te has convertido¡¡creía que eras un luchador!!- provocó la profesora al licántropo.

El hombre apretó los puños con fuerza y rabia, y miró a la profesora, pero luego algo le hizo cambiar de idea, y bajó la cabeza, el resto de los presentes miraban sorprendidos el encuentro entre ambos.

-Lo siento Minerva, pero creo que ya nada merece la pena, Dumblendore muerto, y todos esos magos muriendo a manos de Draco- sonrió melancólicamente- y pensar que hasta hace tres meses era sólo un niño malo…

-¡¡pero Remus¡¡No podemos rendirnos tan pronto¡¡Todavía queda algo por lo que luchar!!

-¡¡Pues dime por que!!- gritó Remus exasperado mientas una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla- ¡¡¡dame una sola razón!!

La señora Wesley se abrazó a su marido sollozando, aquella escena le estaba conmoviendo hasta el alma.

De repente la profesora Macgonagall se levantó y se acercó con grandes pasos hasta el licántropo, y dando un fuerte golpe en la mesa, gritó:

-¡¡¡HARRY POTTER¡¡Creía que aún querías a Harry¡¡Recuerda que Si uno vive el otro muere¿Acaso deseas que muera Harry también?

Aquellas palabras se clavaron en el estómago de Remus como un puñal, quedó inmóvil por unos segundos, no reaccionaba, se preguntaba ¿de verdad sería capaz de dejar morir a Harry?

Por fin al cabo de unos segundos Lupin reaccionó, y miró solemnemente a la anciana que aún le observaba intimidadoramente.

-Tienes razón Minerva- espetó Lupin con voz firme- ¿pero qué podemos hacer ahora?

Thonks se acercó al hombre con urgencia, estaba realmente contenta de que por fin hubiera reaccionado, pues llevaba varios días, sumido en la tristeza.

-Remus busquemos a la chica, ya sabes lo que dijo la profecía LA SEMILLA DEL BIEN O DEL MAL YA ESTÁ EN EL MUNDO, UNA JOVEN DE 16 AÑOS LA LLEVA EN EL VIENTRE Y EL BANDO QUE LA MARQUE SERÁ EL VENCEDOR DE LA BATALLA", marquemos a la chica, hagámosle del bando de los" buenos".

Lupin se lo pensó, había algo que no le gustaba de aquella profecía ¿pero el qué?, finalmente tras unos minutos meditando y mientras sus compañeros lo miraban expectantes, accedió.

-De acuerdo, podríamos ir al espejo de Oesed él nos dirá lo que queremos saber.

De repente alguien que había escuchado toda la conversación abrió bruscamente la puerta e irrumpió en la sala.

-Iré contigo.

Era un muchacho de 16 años, bastante alto y delgado, y de unos ojos de un profundo verde esmeralda, en la mano derecha llevaba una varita, y lo hacía con tanta seguridad que parecía una parte más de su esencia.

-¡¡Harry!! – exclamaron todos al ver al muchacho

El chico se secó la frente por la que le bajaban unas enormes gotas de sudor, resultado seguramente de una agitada carrera..

-¡¡Me alegro de veros!!

-Todos se abalanzaron sobre el muchacho querían abrazarle, pues ya hacía meses que no sabían nada de él

En otra parte de Londres en una pequeña casa familiar, había una chica que dormía agitadamente sumida en un angustioso sueño

"Corría a través de un pasillo muy largo, un pasillo oscuro y en el que no se veía el final, alguien le perseguía, de vez en cuándo intentaba ver quien era su agresor, pero no podía ver nada, seguía corriendo, pero cuánto más corría menos ventaja le sacaba.

De repente, se cayó por un oscuro agujero, la caída era larga, agitaba los brazos intentando encontrar un equilibrio imposible en aquel trayecto de aire, y al final veía el suelo, entonces comenzaba a gritar desesperada, aquella caída supondría una muerte segura, y plaf, cayó sobre el suelo, pero increíblemente no se hizo ni un solo rasguño, de entonces sintió una sensación desagradable, como un tacto viscoso que se expandía bajo ella, y alargó la mano derecha para tocar aquello, se lo acercó a los ojos y pudo ver lo que era, era sangre. Entonces horrorizada comenzaba a gritar de nuevo, quería salir de allí, pero había una extraña fuerza que no le dejaba moverse, lo único que podía hacer era elevar la vista, y lo hizo, pero lo que vió le consternó más aún, delante suya, a unos 100 metros de distancia, estaba Draco, con un bebé en brazos, el bebé tenía clavada una espada en el pecho cuya empuñadura la sujetaban firmemente, Voldemort a la izquierda, y Harry a la derecha, mano sobre mano, y los tres miraban fijamente a Hermione quien horrorizada observaba cómo ríos de sangre emanaban de la herida causada por la espada en la criatura.

Entonces Hermione cerró los ojos para no ver más, y vio un extraño símbolo, un circulo dividido en dos mitades, una negra y otra blanca, que parecían querer revolverse una sobre la otra."

-¡¡cariño estás bien!!- gritó la madre de Hermione mientras agitaba a su hija que no cesaba de gritar.

Hermione abrió los ojos desconcertada y miró a su madre que la observaba muy preocupada.

Desubicada intentó incorporarse pero sintió una profunda angustia que se lo impidió.

-¿Amor que te pasa?- dijo la madre con lágrimas en los ojos estrechando a la chica entre sus brazos.

La muchacha respiraba agitadamente y en su interior repasaba el sueño¿qué significaría aquello?

-¡¡Hermione por favor contesta¡¡Hermione!!- La madre no cabía más en sí de la angustia, hasta que por fin sintió un gran alivio cuándo la chica le contestó.

-No te preocupes mama…- dijo sollozando la chica- estoy bien. Y comenzó a llorar amargamente mientras se aferraba con fuerza a su madre.

Madre e hija estuvieron juntas durante casi una hora, simplemente abrazándose, buscando consuelo en la otra, hasta que por fin Hermione se hubo calmado.

La madre de Hermione miró con tristeza a su hija que se secaba las lágrimas cabizbajas, le cogió con suavidad de la barbilla y le obligó a mirarla a la cara.

-¿me vas a decir que te tiene así, cariño¡¡Tu antes eras diferente¡¡Eras jovial¡¡Alegre¡¡Luchadora!!, y desde que saliste de ese colegio… pareces una flor marchita… - dijo la madre tristemente.

De repente Hermione sintió una gran compasión por su madre, sabía que lo que le estaba pasando no sólo le afectaba a ella, sino que estaba también dañando a sus seres más queridos. La chica apretó la mano de la mujer con fuerza, y la miró con intensidad.

-Mamá, no te preocupes, sabré salir de aquí.

La madre se permitió emitir una leve sonrisa.

-confío en ti- le contestó- Esperaré hasta que estés preparada para que me lo expliques

-Gracias mamá.

Y Hermione volvió a estrechar a su madre entre sus brazos,, conmovida por su comprensión y su dulzura, cualidades que hacen a una madre tan especial.

La mujer bajó las escaleras dejando a su hija sola para que se pudiera arreglar, pues aquella mañana irían a visitar a unos familiares.

Hermione se quedó sola en la habitación, se levantó de la cama con dificultad, pues aún sentía nauseas, y no quería vomitar, como otras mañanas. Preparó la ropa, sin dejar de pensar en aquel sueño, y se desnudó.

Se situó delante del espejo, desnuda, y miró su vientre dónde crecía su hijo, y el de la persona que más odiaba, ya se notaba, con la ropa apenas se apreciaba pero desnuda se notaba claramente que tenía un hijo dentro de ella, y de pronto… sintió una extraña calidez que emanaba desde su interior y que provocó que sintiera urgencia por acariciarse el vientre.

Sintió que a pesar de todo lo que le había pasado, de Draco, de la violación, de su edad, de sus padres, de Harry, a pesar de todo lo que había sufrido, amaba a su hijo.

Se acarició la barriga durante unos minutos, y sólo paró cuándo vio que había algo extraño, había una zona, bajo el ombligo que resaltaba más que el resto de la piel, se volvió a tocar y vió aquel ligero relieve, así que miró minuciosamente la zona, hasta que encontró algo que le pareció desconcertante, tenía bajo el ombligo grabado un circulo parecido al de su sueño, sin embargo, la mitad blanca parecía haber absorbido parte de la mitad negra.

Hermione tragó saliva

¿Qué significaría aquello?

Continuará….

**Espero que os haya gustado, y os pido perdón por haber tardado tanto en escribir éste capitulo, pero es que he estado ocupada con otros asuntos.**

**Bueno aprovecho para informaros de la causa por la que lucho, "fics libres y autores libres", he creado un foro, y la verdad está teniendo más éxito del que esperaba, dónde defendemos la libertad de temática, trama, opinión, personaje y forma en un fic.**

**La dirección la podeis encontrar en mi perfil**

** Os animo a que lo visitéis si creeis en esto aunque sea para informaros, además no sólo se habla de fics, sino de otros muchos temas interesantes, y hay gente que merece la pena, registrada.**

**Por otra parte aprovecho para hacer aquí publicidad de un nuevo artículo que he escrito, en el que doy una visión totalmente distinta sobre las Mary Sues, defiendo a estos personajes que son duramente rechazados y a a muchas de nosotras nos gusta escribir sobre ellos, y leer sobre ellos, en mi perfil podréis leer éste artículo.**

**Bueno pues un saludo para todas, y espero que paséis buen fin de semana**


	4. CAPÍTULO 4

**CAPÍTULO 4**

En el cuartel general de Voldemort un chico de 16 años, de pelo rubio platino, expresión ausente y una gran espada manchada de sangre, que goteaba dejando un rastro mortal a su paso, se presentaba ante su maestro, para mostrarle los resultados de su última misión.

-Aquí está mi señor.

El chico se metió una mano en el bolsillo y sacó de ella un gran anillo de diamantes, que curiosamente aún estaba unido al dedo de su dueño, y con expresión de repugnancia arrojó el miembro en proceso de descomposición sobre la mesa, dónde su señor, bebía tranquilamente una extraña poción.

Voldemort, tomó un sorbo mientras miraba fijamente al obediente muchacho, dejó la copa sobre la mesa con calma y con media sonrisa movió la cabeza de arriba a abajo, parecía contento con el trabajo del chico.

-¿está muerto?

-Si, mi señor.

-Estoy entonces orgulloso de ti, Draco, creo que te mereces una recompensa.

Voldemort , ignorando por un momento al muchacho, desencajó el anillo de diamantes del dedo hinchado, lo levantó y observó minuciosamente la inscripción de este, eran dos letras entrelazadas de color dorado, parecía el anillo de alguien importante.

-Scrimgeour- espetó entre risas.

Y apretó el anillo entre su puño mientras , reía a carcajadas, cuándo lo volvió a abrir el anillo se había convertido en cenizas.

Draco observó todo el espectáculo desde el silencio, horrorizado por la maldad que podía alcanzar su señor, y por no ser más que un títere en su juego.

El mago tenebroso apreció un atisbo de horror en la cara de su discípulo, lo que le desagradó bastante, y se internó en los ojos grises de este para encontrar sus verdaderos pensamientos, ¿sería Draco suficientemente fiel?,¿o se convertiría en un cobarde como su padre?.

Sin dejar de mirar al chico se dispuso a indagar en sus pensamientos, y pudo sentir el dolor, y el horror, que en éste reinaban, sin embargo, unos muros invisibles se interpusieron entre el y el chico, dejándole únicamente algo en claro, Lucius era lo más importante para su hijo, y Voldemort aprovecharía esa situación, mientras lo necesitara.

Snape irrumpió en ese momento en la sala, parecía agitado y preocupado, y respiraba deprisa como si acabara de hacer un gran esfuerzo.

-¡Draco!- exclamó al ver que su ex alumno favorito estaba vivo- ¡¡estás bien!!

Draco afirmó en silencio, no se sentía con fuerzas, para explicar los hechos de su última misión.

Snape pudo ver la cara de desolación del muchacho, y temiéndose lo peor, miró hacia el lugar dónde estaba Voldemort, y sus sospechas fueron confirmadas, aquel anillo de diamantes, afirmaba lo que más temía, Draco había vuelto a matar, aunque si eso daba al chico una oportunidad más de vivir, le parecía un precio justo.

Voldemort, entrecerró los ojos desconfiando de lo que acababa de ver, sin embargo no quería creer, ni le convenía que fuera cierto lo que últimamente sospechaba…

-señor ha hablado de una recompensa..- Dijo Draco algo temeroso- ¿ Va a ayudar a mi padre?

-Lo haré Draco- afirmó Voldemort condescendientemente- y te juro que lo traeré de vuelta de Azkaban, sin cobrarle ningún precio.

Draco sorprendido abrió la boca ligeramente, eso era mucho más de lo que esperaba, corrió hacia su señor y se arrodilló.

-¡¡gacias señor!!- exclamó lleno de emoción.

-Pero un momento muchacho…

El chico sintió que le echaban un jarro de agua fría, ¿qué tendría que objetar Voldemort?, levantó la cabeza, y miró a su maestro temeroso de sus próximas palabras.

-No te precipites- Draco tragó Saliva- Antes quiero que cumplas una misión.

La rabia apresó al chico que apretó fuerte los labios para contener su ira, y se esforzó por mirar al señor tenebroso sin cometer una locura.

-¿de que se trata?- preguntó apenas en un susurro.

-¿ sabes algo de la profecía muchacho?

Draco sí que había oído la profecía, de hecho era la única portada de las pocas publicaciones que aún persistían en el reino mágico y era imposible no enterarse, sin embargo no comprendía que podía hacer él con respecto a la palabra de los Dioses, así que procedió a escuchar atento lo que su señor tenía que decirle.

-Si, señor.

-Pues quiero que hagas, algo muy importante para mí, algo que demuestre tu fidelidad a mi persona y que suponga nuestro triunfo en ésta guerra.

-soy todo oídos, mi señor.

-Quiero que mates a la semilla del bien o del mal, y quiero que lo hagas antes de que nazca, así que quiero la cabeza de la muchacha que la haya engendrado.

Snape ahogó un grito de horror, y Draco enarcó las cejas sorprendido.

.¡¡¿¿pero no tiene sentido??!!, ¡¡¡ sólo esa criatura podrá darnos la victoria!! ¡¡¡NO PUEDE PERMITIR QUE MUERA!!.

Voldemort emitió un gruñido de disgusto.

-¡¡CALLATE!!,- Draco retrocedió asustado-¡¡creí que eras más inteligente Draco!!- ¡¡Sólo esa criatura, podrá traernos la derrota!!

-Pero...- objetó Snape, que inmediatamente fue interrumpido por una mirada inquisitiva de Voldemort.

-No quiero a esa chica viva ¡¡Entendido!!, no quiero arriesgarme a que se una al bando equivocado.

El mago oscuro dio por zanjada la conversación, y Draco no tuvo más remedio que aceptar sus órdenes.

-Quiero que te dediques en cuerpo y alma a encontrar a esa chica, si hace falta, no duermas, no respires, ni comas, pero encuéntrala y mátala.- Sentenció Voldemort escupiendo toda su ira.

El chico se marchó con el corazón encogido, había matado ya ha muchas personas, pero nunca había matado a un ser tan inocente, y tenía miedo de no conocer sus propios límites.

¿Qué sería capaz de hacer por su padre?

Harry, Lupin y Thonks se dirigieron hacia Hogwarts para buscar el espejo de Oesed, necesitaban que este les diera una respuesta, aquella chica y su bebé eran la única esperanza que les quedaba.

Los tres magos sacaron sus respectivas escobas, irían volando, ya que con el cierre del colegio se había cancelado el trayecto De Londres- a Hogwarts que habitualmente hacía el famoso tren que partía del anden 9 y ¾.

Hicieron el viaje en silencio, sintiendo cada ápice de aire frío que les golpeaba en la cara y memorando los buenos momentos que habían vivido en aquel colegio, y que con la muerte de Dumblendore y el creciente poder de Voldemort quizá jamás volverían a vivir.

Lo que ninguno de los tres sabía es que no iban solos alguien que los conocía muy bien, los perseguía ocultándose bajo una capa de invisibilidad, y disimulando su sombra tras las escasas nubes que surcaban el cielo.

Harry sintió un escalofrío.

-¿no notáis algo extraño? – preguntó el muchacho a sus dos acompañantes.

-Si, Harry- dijo Lupin con gesto serio- creo que no estamos solos.

Thonks escuchaba atenta la conversación entre los dos magos, pero parecía muy desconcertada, no entendía nada de nada.

-Un momento ¿a que os referís?.

Lupin se dio la vuelta, y miró hacia el lugar dónde el creía que estaba el intruso, pero no vio nada.

-Quizá sean imaginaciones nuestras, creo que ya estamos algo paranoicos por los últimos acontecimientos.

-Puede ser…- dijo Harry aunque no muy seguro de que eso fuera cierto.

-¡¡¿bueno queréis aclararme las cosas?!! ¡¡Es que creéis que nos persigue alguien?!!- insistía la pobre Thonks que seguía sin enterarse de nada.

Lupin le miró con ternura, y le acarició la cabeza

-no te preocupes, no es nada, hazme caso.

Siguieron lo que les quedaba del camino en silencio y alerta, pero parecía que su persecutor era muy astuto y no se dejaría cazar.

Por fin llegaron a la entrada de Hogwarts , y una gran tristeza se apoderó de los tres al ver en lo que se había convertido su antiguo colegio, la maleza se había adueñado del edificio ahora abandonado y miles de enredaderas casi putrefactas abrazaban la estructura.

Harry emitió un suspiro, y se contuvo las lágrimas al ver el lugar dónde había visto por primera vez el cuerpo de Dumblendore sin vida, inerte y roto bajo el hechizo de uno de los hombres en quien más confiaba.

Apretó los puños con fuerza, y recordó que algún día prometió venganza y eso le alivió, pero sólo superficialmente.

-¿Harry estás bien? preguntó Thonks preocupada mientras acariciaba la espalda del muchacho.

-Si, sólo es que…, bueno, Dumblendore- apenas susurró.

-¡Venga Harry vamos!- exclamó Lupin con firmeza- ¡hemos venido aquí para algo!.

Harry asintió aún dolorido y sacó su varita.

-¡Alohomora!- gritó, y cómo empujada por un muelle invisible la puerta principal del castillo se abrió liberándose de la hiedra que le apresaba.

Todos miraron sorprendidos.

-¡la verdad es que no pensé que fuera tan fácil abrir el castillo!- Exclamó Thonks aún estupefacta.

Lupin se quedó pensativo durante unos instantes, mientras Harry y la chica le observaban detenidamente.

-Creo que Dumblendore presentía algo, seguramente nos preparó todo esto para facilitarnos las cosas.

Harry volvió a recordar al viejo director, y sintió un nudo en la garganta.

¿Vamos Harry?- le animó Thonks

-Claro…

Por fin entraron al castillo, que contrariamente a su fachada, parecía no haber cambiado en absoluto, incluso si cerraban los ojos podían sentir que no había pasado el tiempo, si no fuera por que estaba todo en silencio, en un silencio sepulcral.

Los cuadros en su mayoría se alegraron de ver a los chicos, aunque algunos desquiciados comenzaron a gritar, los fantasmas los saludaban alegremente, y otros miraban a Harry desde la distancia, apenándose por lo que había sufrido el muchacho.

Lupin prefirió alejar a Harry de aquellos pasillos que le traían tantos recuerdos,

-Harry, será mejor que tomemos un atajo.- Le sugirió.

-Si, es cierto ¿recuerdas alguno de los pasadizos secretos?

Lupin sonrió recordando su época de adolescencia junto a James y Sirius- Por supuesto, ¿lo dudabas Harry? ¡Creí que me tenías en más estima!

Y en un minuto condujo a todos hacia una estatua que ocultaba una puerta que llevaba directamente hasta el semisótano dónde estaba el espejo de Oesed.

Bajaron por un estrecho pasillo, a ciegas, guiándose únicamente por recuerdos, y por el ruido de algunos gnomos que ahora habitaban los pasadizos del castillo, y tras unos 20 minutos andando, por fin dieron con la salida.

-Uf, por fin- dijo Thonks secándose la frente del frío sudor que le recorría- Creí que no íbamos a llegar nunca.

Mientras los tres se situaban delante del espejo, para que les mostrara el rostro de la chica, Draco, que casi milagrosamente y por medio de unos cuántos hechizos avanzados había logrado pasar desapercibido todo el camino, se acomodó en un rincón oscuro y lejano dónde podría ver sin molestias todo lo que mostrase el espejo mágico.

tttttttttttttttttt

Thonks , Harry, y Lupin se concentraron, pensando en aquello que más deseaban, descubrí la portadora de la semilla, y miraron fijamente y concentrando todas sus fuerzas en obtener alguna respuesta del espejo.

Pero no ocurría nada…

-¡QUÉ PASA! – Gritó Harry -¡¡ESPERO QUE NO DEJE DE FUNCIONAR AHORA!!

-Venga Harry concéntrate- susurró Thonks desde su derecha.

Ahora los tres se dieron la mano, concentrándose en la gente que amaban, en la que vivía y en la que había muerto, y en aquellos a quienes querían salvar en especial.

Harry recordó a sus padres, a los Wesley, a Ron, a Hermione, a Ginny…, Sirius…

Y comenzó a rezar bajito una oración que una vez le enseñó un muggle que decía creer en un único Dios.

PERO… SEGUÍA SIN SUCEDER NADA.

El ambiente era tenso, y todos los allí presentes estaban desesperados. Draco comenzó a preocuparse, pues el famoso espejo, no mostraba nada, y sin la chica, su padre sería hombre muerto.

Draco ahogó un chillido de desesperación, y muy imprudentemente golpeó la pared con los puños, sin temer ser descubierto.

Plaf

-¿habéis oído eso?- Exclamó Harry en un susurro.

-Si…

Los tres comenzaron a buscar en la habitación la procedencia del ruido, pero no veían nada, la capa de invisibilidad hacía que Draco pasara desapercibido ante sus ojos, y nadie podía ver al chico rubio echado contra la pared, alicaído, y lleno de ira, apretando sus puños hasta el extremo de derramar su propia sangre.

Al cabo de unos minutos cesaron la búsqueda, echándole la culpa a los fantasmas, y volvieron a centrar su atención en el espejo.

A una distancia considerable, Draco recordaba a su padre, sus consejos, su infancia junto a él, todo lo que este le había dado, lo añoraba tanto…

Y deseó con todas sus fuerzas salvarlo, y volver de nuevo a los buenos tiempos que alguna vez fueron su vida.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por su mejilla, ante la impotencia de no poder hacer nada, y casi rendido, apoyó su espalda contra la pared y se dejó caer, cómo muñeco de trapo.

Dejó la mente en blanco y se limitó a mirar al espejo, no se iría de allí hasta que éste le mostrara el rostro de su próxima victima.

De repente… se oyó un tintineo que puso a todos la piel de gallina, y comenzó a dibujarse sobre la superficie del espejo la figura de una chica desnuda, tenía la piel pálida y el pelo castaño, parecía llorar sin consuelo mientras se acariciaba el vientre, en el que había dibujado un extraño símbolo que ninguno de los presentes habían visto antes.

Todos miraban atónitos pues aquella muchacha les resultaba extrañamente familiar, sin embargo, no podían apreciar bien sus rasgos, ya que esta no cesaba de mirar aquel inusual símbolo.

Repentinamente la chica levantó la cabeza, dejando ver su angustiado rostro.

Y todos sintieron una puñalada en el corazón.-

-¡¡¿HERMIONE?!!- gritó Harry angustiado.

En la habitación de Hermione, la joven estaba desnuda frente al espejo, resguardada en la aparente seguridad de su cuarto, absorta, en su reciente descubrimiento, aquel extraño símbolo que antes que en ella, había visto en un terrorífico sueño, cuándo, sintió que Harry pronunciaba su nombre desde un lugar muy lejano.

-¿Hermione?- el eco de las palabras de su amigo resonó por toda la habitación, y ella levantó la cabeza asustada.

-¿qué estaba pasando?

Y pudo ver la imagen más insólita que había presenciado en mucho tiempo.

En el espejo de su cuarto, estaban reflejados, Lupin, Thonks, y Harry, que la miraban boquiabiertos, y detrás de ellos, con la tez blanca y una mano sangrante, estaba la persona que más pavor le causaba, Draco Malfoy, el padre de su hijo que le miraba con ojos desorbitados.

Pero…

¿Aquel reflejo sería sólo un espejismo? ¿O ahora todo el mundo conocía su secreto?

Continuará.

**Bueno, pues perdonad que este capítulo no sea muy bueno, pero es que tengo que hacer muchas cosas hasta llegar hasta dónde yo quiero.**

**Sólo quería deciros que la historia me la voy inventando conforme la escribo, por eso habrá algunos fallos, y que lo único que tengo claro por ahora de la misma es el final.**

**Espero que os haya gustado aunque sea un poquito.**

**De nuevo aprovecho para contaros lo de los fics, libres:**

**Aprovecho para informaros de la causa por la que lucho, "fics libres y autores libres", he creado un foro, y la verdad está teniendo más éxito del que esperaba, dónde defendemos la libertad de temática, trama, opinión, personaje y forma en un fic.**

**La dirección la podréis encontrar en mi perfil.**

**Y os animo a que lo visitéis aunque sea para informaros, además no sólo se habla de fics, sino de otros muchos temas interesantes, y hay gente que merece la pena, registrada.**

**Por otra parte aprovecho para hacer aquí publicidad de dos artículos que he escrito, en el que doy una visión totalmente distinta sobre las Mary Sues, defiendo a estos personajes que son duramente rechazados y a a muchas de nosotras nos gusta escribir sobre ellos, y leer sobre ellos, en mi perfil podréis leer uno de estos artículos, y el otro está en el foro.**

**Un cordial saludo.**


	5. CAPÍTULO 5

_**Hermione estaba desnuda frente al espejo, resguardada en la aparente seguridad de su cuarto, absorta, en su reciente descubrimiento, aquel extraño símbolo que antes que en ella, había visto en un terrorífico sueño, cuándo, sintió que Harry pronunciaba su nombre desde un lugar muy lejano.**_

_**-¿Hermione?- el eco de las palabras de su amigo resonó por toda la habitación, y ella levantó la cabeza asustada.**_

_**-¿qué estaba pasando?**_

_**Y pudo ver la imagen más insólita que había presenciado en mucho tiempo.**_

_**En el espejo de su cuarto, estaban reflejados, Lupin, Thonks, y Harry, que la miraban boquiabiertos, y detrás de ellos estaba la persona que más pavor le causaba, Draco el padre de su hijo le miraba con ojos desorbitados.**_

_**¿Aquel reflejo sería sólo un espejismo¿O ahora todo el mundo conocía su secreto?**_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 5**

****

Hermione sintió un temor inmenso, su corazón pareció pararse por unos instantes, para después desbocarse como loco, movida por un impulso irracional y sin dejar de mirar a aquellos ojos grises que la observaban, comenzó a golpear el espejo, hasta que logró romper la superficie en dos partes que al caer al suelo se convirtieron en miles de añicos.

Se dejó caer sobre los cristales punzantes y se sumió en un llanto silencioso, que no cesó hasta que oyó un leve repiqueteo en su ventana.

La chica se levantó con dificultad sin poder evitar que algunos de esos cristales se incrustaran en su piel, causándole un dolor físico incomparable con el que sentía en su alma, y que ignoró.

Miró hacia la ventana, dónde una lechuza negra esperaba impaciente con un periódico en el pico, y cuyos ojos amarillos parecían comprender el dolor que sentía la joven.

Hermione se quiso secar las lágrimas, pero al intentarlo sólo consiguió mezclar estas con su propia sangre, sangre que emanaba de una herida consecuencia del golpe que había dado al espejo. Se miró entonces, en un trozo de cristal que había sobre el suelo, y vio como la sangre le resbalaba por la mejilla causándole gran congoja.

-¿Hija estas bien¡he oído mucho ruido y pensé.. , pensé qué había ocurrido algo!

-¡Mamá no te preocupes, estoy bien!- se apresuró a gritar Hermione antes de que su madre entrara y la viera en aquel estado. Sólo se me han caído unos libros¡¡Pero no entres, que estoy vistiéndome!!

De nuevo se oyó el repiqueteo en la ventana, parecía que aquella lechuza se estaba impacientando.

-¡¡De acuerdo cariño, pero date prisa, que llegamos tarde!!- Gritó la madre de la muchacha no muy convencida desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Hermione rápido se puso una camiseta que cubriera su desnudez y fue deprisa hasta la ventana, antes de que la lechuza se marchara sin dejarle el periódico.

-entra pequeña- dijo dirigiéndose a la lechuza aún con lágrimas en los ojos. Y cogió el periódico del pico de ésta para sustituirlo por una golosina lechucil.

-Gracias- Susurró la joven al ave.

La lechuza inclinó la cabeza en señal de respeto, se dio la vuelta y levantó las alas, para un minuto después surcar los aires y seguir con su trabajo.

Hermione la observó unos instantes, mientras deseaba con fuerza, poder volar como aquel animal, para escapar del infierno en el que se había convertido su vida.

Cerró la ventana, para evitar que entrara la corriente de un invierno anticipado, y dejó el profeta sobre cama, iría antes a limpiarse las heridas.

Después de relajarse un rato bajo el agua cálida de la ducha, salió más calmada, auto-convencida de que aquello que había visto en el espejo, no había sido más que una visión.

Se vistió rápido, limpió con un sencillo hechizo los cristales rotos, y aprovechó la media hora que le quedaba antes de salir para leer el profeta y enterarse de los últimos acontecimientos del mundo mágico del que últimamente había estado algo desinformada.

Desenrolló el periódico y comenzó a leer, El titular de la portada era, "LA NUEVA PROFECÍA: LA SEMILLA DEL BIEN O DEL MAL"

Comenzó a leer todo acerca de aquella profecía y … cuándo leyó…

"LA SEMILLA DEL BIEN O DEL MAL YA ESTÁ EN EL MUNDO, UNA JOVEN DE 16 AÑOS LA LLEVA EN EL VIENTRE Y EL BANDO QUE LA MARQUE SERÁ EL VENCEDOR DE LA BATALLA"

su corazón le dio un vuelco, y comenzó a sentirse levemente mareada. De repente una extraña idea se le cruzó por la cabeza¿y si era ella la joven de la profecía?, se levantó un poco la camisa y volvió a mirarse aquel extraño símbolo, y un amargo presentimiento se apoderó de ella, un presentimiento que no paraba de decirle que ella era la portadora de la semilla.

En el castillo de Hogwarts 4 personas miraban como Hipnotizadas a aquel espejo vacío que les había revelado algo que cambiaría sus vidas para siempre.

Draco estaba petrificado, sabía que su deber era ir inmediatamente a Buscar a Hermione para matarla, pero su corazón y su conciencia no le permitían moverse ni un solo milímetro, el muchacho se debatía en miles de pensamientos contradictorios hasta que finalmente cogió la espada y se decidió ir a matarla, su padre era mas importante que su conciencia, pensó.

Mientras tanto, Harry lleno de ira y de rabia, no podía dejar de mirar, con la esperanza de que el reflejo volviera a aparecer, pero, con el rostro de otra muchacha que no fuera su amiga.

-¡¡HARRY¡¡YA BASTA!!!- Zarandeó Lupin al muchacho-¡¡TENEMOS QUE IR A BUSCARLA ANTES DE QUE ALGUIEN MÁS SE ENTERE DE QUE ELLA ES LA JOVEN DE LA PROFECÍA!!

Thonks permanecía inmóvil, mirando al chico sin saber que hacer ni que decir.

Harry se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo, y comenzó a sollozar.

-¡¡POR QUÉ A ELLA!!- gritó a su amigo -¡¡POR QUÉ TODA LA MIERDA RELACIONADA CON ESTA PUTA GUERRA LE TIENE QUE PASAR A LA GENTE QUE MÁS QUIERO!!

Harry acabó derrumbándose por completo sumiéndose en un silencioso llanto, mientras que Lupin compadeciéndose del pobre muchacho, se acercó a él y ayudándose de un sencillo hechizo se lo subió a los hombros, no quería interrumpir aquel momento tan íntimo de Harry, pero tampoco quería perder ni un minuto pues bien sabía, que el tiempo era oro, y desconfiaba de aquella extraña sensación de que alguien había estado siguiéndoles, si algo peor podía pasar sería que Voldemort o algún Mortífago se les adelantase.

Hermione estaba asustada, se sentía desamparada y desprotegida, pues no había nadie relacionado con el mundo de la magia que pudiera ayudarle en aquella encrucijada. De repente sitió que todo iba mal, muy mal, y decidió marcharse.

Comenzó a recoger sus cosas, y a meterlas en una mochila, sacó los pocos ahorros que tenía, y seleccionó dos libros que podían ayudarle en algo, cogió la varita, y se dispuso a marcharse, sin embargo, cuándo estaba a punto de abrir la puerta…

Un estruendo de cristales rotos en su habitación le hizo detenerse, aquello no era buena señal, el vello se le erizó, y se giró poco a poco para comprobar que estaba ocurriendo.

La sangre se le heló cuando sintió una fría espada rozándole el cuello, y estuvo a punto de desmayarse cuándo levantó la vista y vio aquellos ojos grises que tanto temía.

Hermione ahogó un grito de horror al ver a la persona que más daño le había hecho de nuevo frente a ella.

-¡Me alegro de verte sangre sucia!- exclamó Draco cínicamente.

-¿qué qui.,, qui… qui..eres?- preguntó Hermione con dificultad y aterrorizada.

-Déjame que lo piense… - Comenzó a decir Malfoy burlonamente- Pues..., quiero tu vida.

Hermione retrocedió muerta de miedo, hasta que se topó contra la pared, y no pudo alejarse más de su agresor.

-¿vas… a matarme?- preguntó con la voz entrecortada y la boca seca.

-ajam- Draco se acercó a la chica retirando poco a poco su espada y comenzó a enredar los cabellos castaños aún húmedos en sus dedos, y a aspirar el aroma de la muchacha.

-Por favor déjame…- suplicó la chica entre sollozos.

EL joven haciendo caso omiso de la chica, se acercó aún más a ella y posó sus labios sobre el cuello templado de ésta, y la mordió, arrancándole un pequeño alarido más que de dolor de desesperación, Hermione estaba angustiada, temía que volviera a suceder…

-¿No quieres que nos divirtamos un rato?

Granger permaneció en silencio, sólo podía mirarle fijamente a los ojos mientras rezaba, por que todo fuera un sueño.

Draco, comenzó a ponerse furioso, la chica no le atacaba, y él…, necesitaba una excusa para poder matarle, se sentía tan miserable por todo el daño qué le había hecho ya…

-Por favor, mátame, si es que vienes a eso, pero hazlo ya- murmuró Hermione entre un llanto amargo.

Aquellas palabras disgustaron aún más al chico, que lejos de poder servirle de excusa para matarle, le hacían verle como un animal indefenso, del que sentía la inspiración de cuidar; El chico gruñó desesperado y de forma brusca metió las manos bajo el jersey de la chica, quería provocarla.

-¡¡Veo que no has perdido el tiempo, zorra!!- dijo tocándole el vientre- Desgraciadamente tendré que mataros a los dos, le haré un favor al mundo liberándolo de basura cómo vosotros- siguió con desden, mientras arrastraba las palabras.

De repente, Hermione sintió una extraña sensación que le instaba a proteger a su hijo, era un instinto desconocido para ella, que le susurraba al oído ¡¡¡protege a tu hijo¡¡PROTÉGELO!!

Hermione se olvidó por un momento de la agresión de Draco y buscó desesperada por la habitación algo con lo que poder defenderse. Y vio que en la mochila sobresalía su varita mágica, deseó con todas sus fuerzas tenerla cerca, y de repente sintió un cosquilleo en el vientre bajo, un cosquilleo que parecía tener vida propia.

-¡¡acccio varita!!- gritó impulsada por aquel cosquilleo.

Y de repente tenía la varita en su mano derecha apuntando directamente a la frente de Draco.

-PÉTRIFICUS TOTALLUS - gritó sin perder ni un solo segundo.

Y a instante siguiente Draco estaba allí, parado sin poder mover ni un solo músculo.

Hermione se apartó inmediatamente del chico.

Y desesperada fue rápida hasta su mochila, tenía que escapar de allí, y tenía que hacerlo antes de que Draco pudiera moverse, fue hasta la mochila apenas sin respirar, y se la echó a los hombros, iba dirección a la puerta cuando…

Un imprevisto se cruzó en su camino, tropezó con algo que había tirado en el suelo, apenas pudo verlo antes de caer bocabajo y sin remedio sobre la superficie , pero antes de que pudiera levantarse, en aquel despiste, Malfoy se había recuperado del hechizo, y estaba de nuevo apuntándole al cuello, con su afilada espada.

-¡¡DATE LA VUELTA!!- gritó furioso, por fin había encontrado la excusa perfecta, que le ayudaría a matar a la inocente chica.

Hermione, aterrorizada, giró poco a poco sobre sí misma, y dejó caer su peso sobre el suelo, estaba perdida.

Draco le miró fijamente, aún no sabía que hacer, se debatía en una lucha interna que jamás terminaría, o eso parecía, que jamás llegaría a su fin, hasta que de nuevo, recordó a su padre, y a las vacías promesas de su señor, El SEÑOR TENEBROSO; No quiso pensarlo más , agarró la espada con fuerza y la puso sobre el vientre de Hermione, que veía aterrorizada, cómo llegaba el final de su vida.

Continuara…

_**Bueno, pues creo que este capítulo es más emocionante que los anteriores, y la verdad me ha encantado escribirlo, he intentado que transmitiera al máximo la desesperación e Hermione, la angustia de Malfoy y su lucha interna.**_

**_Muchas gracias a todos los que leéis la historia, y en especial a aquellos que se han molestado en escribir los reviews por que la verdad me animan bastante a escribir._**

**_Pues, bueno, espero vuestros comentarios, que no cuesta nada escribirlos. _**

**_Otra cosa últimamente me estoy dando cuenta, de que la historia quizá haya perdido algo, y bueno, sólo deciros que aunque tengo más o menos claro el final, y lo que va a pasar en los próximos capítulos, acepto ideas._**

_**(Nota: No acepto reviews ofensivos, ni influenciados por otros temas que no tengan que ver con el fic, ni que apliquen reglas que no estén contempladas en el fanfiction)**_

FICS LIBRES, AUTORES LIBRES.


	6. CAPÍTULO 6

Un imprevisto se cruzó en su camino, tropezó con algo que había tirado en el suelo, apenas pudo verlo antes de caer bocabajo y sin remedio sobre la superficie , pero antes de que pudiera levantarse, en aquel despiste, Malfoy se había recuperado del hechizo, y estaba de nuevo apuntándole al cuello, con su afilada espada.

-¡¡DATE LA VUELTA!!- gritó furioso, por fin había encontrado la excusa perfecta, que le ayudaría a matar a la inocente chica.

Hermione, aterrorizada, giró poco a poco sobre sí misma, y dejó caer su peso sobre el suelo, estaba perdida.

Draco le miró fijamente, aún no sabía que hacer, se debatía en una lucha interna que jamás terminaría, o eso parecía, que jamás llegaría a su fin, hasta que de nuevo, recordó a su padre, y a las vacías promesas de su señor, El SEÑOR TENEBROSO; No quiso pensarlo más , agarró la espada con fuerza y la puso sobre el vientre de Hermione, que veía aterrorizada, cómo llegaba el final de su vida.

-¡¡Por favor¡¡Te lo suplico!!- gimió Hermione con lágrimas en los ojos.

Draco le miró con mezcla de tristeza e ira.-Tengo que hacerlo- se limitó a decir

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 6**

Cuando se disponía a hundir la espada en el vientre de la muchacha su conciencia comenzó a hacer acto de presencia.

Miro un instante más a Hermione a los ojos y dejó caer la espada sobre el frío suelo, en el que yacía el tembloroso cuerpo de la muchacha.

El ruido metálico del golpe hizo a Hermione dar un pequeño respingo.

-Gracias- dijo a penas en un susurro, mientras perdía su mirada en las ropas de la persona que tanto daño le había hecho.

Draco miró una última vez a la chica, y se dio la vuelta. Llevaba un jersey negro muy ancho y unos pantalones de raso del mismo color, y a pesar del porte elegante del chico y de que unas horas antes estaban en perfecto estado, ahora sus ropas parecían viejos trapos rasgados por el tiempo, aquel día había sido muy intenso para el muchacho.

-No te recomiendo que te quedes aquí, por que hoy no te he matado, sangre sucia, pero quizá otro día no tengas tanta suerte- dijo con tristeza absoluta.

Hermione emitió un leve gruñido de impotencia, no comprendía qué estaba pasando, aunque si que entendía que Draco la quisiese matar, que la hubiera buscado por toda Inglaterra, pues sabía que era uno de los siervos más fieles de señor oscuro, pero ¿por qué no había acabado ya con ella?

La chica se incorporó, mientras Draco avanzaba hacia la ventana por la que había entrado, cuando se disponía a aparecerse en un lugar en el que poder pensar sobre lo sucedido, dos nuevas presencias aparecieron en la habitación, un leve chasquido sonó en el ambiente y dónde antes no había nadie, a la derecha de Draco, aparecieron Voldemort, y Snape.

-¿Dónde crees que vas muchacho?- preguntó Voldemort con los ojos entrecerrados, y con total desprecio hacia el chico.

Hermione se asustó mucho, aquello era mucho más grave de lo que pensaba, y estaba segura de que no tenía escapatoria, miró a Voldemort con miedo y muy fugazmente, y luego posó la mirada sobre el ex profesor, Severus, que se la devolvió, con una mezcla de congoja en la cara, y de súplica, parecía que intentaba decirle algo.

-Mi señor…- Apenas pudo decir Draco, sorprendido y asustado, ya que Voldemort le había atrapado traicionándole.

-Creí que te había ordenado matar a la portadora de la semilla, Draco¿por qué no lo has hecho¿Acaso no deseas mi victoria en esta guerra, tanto como yo creía?.

-No mi señor… es que...-Intentó excusarse El chico, mientras Voldemort se iba enfadando cada vez más.

-¡¡ME HAS DECPCIONADO DRACO¡¡MÁTALA AHORA!!

-Pero…, no cree que sería mejor llevarla con nosotros, y unirla a nuestro bando, con ella tendremos la victoria segura.- Draco intentaba convencer a Voldemort desesperadamente

-¡¡NO, MATALA!!- gritó Voldemort enfurecido

Mientras tanto Hermione se había acurrucado contra una pared, deseaba que todo fuese un sueño, tan horrible, como el que ya tuvo, deseaba despertar.

Draco, agarró la espada con fuerza y se dirigió muy inseguro a Hermione, puso la espada, sobre el cuello de la chica, pero de nuevo la dejó caer, no podía, no quería matarla, sentía una extraña atracción por Hermione.

-No puedo- Dijo mientras se dejaba caer de rodillas al suelo, y comenzaba a llorar con desconsuelo- No puedo…- repitió en sollozos, se llevó las manos a los ojos, para taparse la cara, necesitaba salir de allí, necesitaba hacerlo inmediatamente.

Voldemort apretó los dientes, y rugió como un energúmeno.

-¡¡LO HARÉ YO!!- gritó fuera de sí- ¡¡¡AVADA QEDAV…!!-

Draco observó todo fuera de sí, y como guiado por un impulso sobrenatural, se avalanzó sobre Voldemort, impidiéndole que terminara de pronunciar las palabras de la maldición imperdonable.

Voldemort cayó con el chico al frío suelo, cogido por sorpresa por la extraña reacción de Draco, ambos se dieron un sonoro golpe, que no significó nada para el mago tenebroso, pero que provocó una brecha sangrante en la frente de Malfoy, Que de rodillas, y con los brazos apoyados en el suelo, respiraba agitadamente mientras comenzaba a arrepentirse de lo que había hecho, sabía que aquella temerosa acción, le traería nefastas consecuencias.

Mientras tanto, Hermione y Snape, miraban boquiabiertos todo lo que ocurría, la muchacha acurrucada y sollozando, y el hombre de pié, erguido y pálido, ninguno de los dos, se atrevía a moverse, no sabían que hacer.

Voldemort, parecía estar siendo víctima de un descomunal ataque, con los ojos inyectados en sangre, y todo el cuerpo temblándole, se levantó despacio sin dejar de mirar a Draco, que evitaba cruzar la mirada con el mago oscuro.

Voldemort , se levantó con firmeza, y se dirigió desquiciado, hacia Draco, que estaba llorando, llevó su mano derecha hacia el Delgado cuello del muchacho y con una fuerza sobrenatural, le levantó en le aire, le estaba asfixiando.

Draco, pataleaba, intentando aspirar un aire que le faltaba, y forzado por Voldemort, le sostenía la mirada.

-¡¡POR QUE HAS HECHO ESO!!- rugió Voldemort, asustando más a Snape y a Hermione.

-No lo se…- apenas pudo contestar Malfoy, que estaba a punto de morir asfixiado.

-O LA MATAS, TÚ, AHORA MISMO, O TE JURO QUE TU PADRE MORIRÁ EN 5 MINUTOS.

Voldemort había pronunciado las palabras mágicas, que cómo un jarro de agua fría cayeron sobre Draco, el chico no soportaría que su padre muriera, en ese momento, el señor tenebroso, dejó caer al suelo al chico.

-Tú decides Malfoy- retó el mago, al joven.

Draco, miró por un momento a Hermione a los ojos, que por fin había comprendido el motivo que empujaba a Draco a ser tan cruel, y a unirse al bando oscuro, y se esperó lo peor. El chico comprendió que no podía más eludir su responsabilidad, por última vez agarró la espada, y se quedó de pie, al lado de Hermione, mirándola fijamente.

Mientras Draco, se tomaba su tiempo y totalmente herido, por la traición del chico, Voldemort, envió una señal instantánea a una mujer que ansiaba cumplir las órdenes del señor tenebroso, con un breve hechizo, envió un pergamino a Bellatrix, que decía:

MATA A LUCIUS AHORA, DRACO MERECE UNA LECCIÓN.

* * *

En un lugar lejano de la casa de Hermione, Bellatrix, recibía muy gustosamente, una nueva orden de su señor, y que en breves minutos, acataría.

Como una sombra, logró colarse en un pasadizo de Azkaban, que hacía tiempo que había descubierto investigando para su señor, y que le llevaba directo a la celda donde un debilitado Lucius estaba sentado en una pobre silla, y apoyándose en una vieja mesa. Su expresión era seria, y su mirada ausente, y sumido en sus pensamientos se arrepentía, cómo cada minuto desde que entró Azkaban de todo lo que había hecho, ojala pudiera volver al pasado, ojala pudiera elegir de nuevo el bando adecuado.

Un ruido similar a una piedra deslizándose sobre una superficie rugosa, sobresaltó a Lucius, que en unos segundos tenía frente a él a una de las mujeres que más temía, su cuñada. El hombre no pudo decir nada, por que antes de que hubiera abierto la boca, un destello verde le ofuscó los sentidos, lo último que oyó fue el golpe seco de su cuerpo al desplomarse sobre el suelo, y después de eso, nada.

En la habitación de Hermione Severus Snape observaba como su señor enviaba la sentencia de muerte, de su gran amigo Malfoy , mientras obligaba a Draco a matar a la muchacha. En un intento de salvar la vida de Lucius, se acercó apresurado al mago tenebroso.

-¿qué hace señor?- dijo con la voz entrecortada y la cara pálida por todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Lo que debería haber hecho hace mucho tiempo, mi querido Severus- contestó Voldemort en un seco susurro y casi rechinando los dientes de la rabia- ¿es que acaso te importa?

-Bueno…, el ha sido un hombre fiel a tu causa…

-¡¡CALLATE¡¡COMETIÓ UN ERROR¡¡Y LOS ERRORES SE PAGAN!

Draco, centró su atención en la discusión entre Voldemort y Snape ,dando un momento de alivio a Hermione.

-Pero… Señor…- replicó temerariamente Snape.

Voldemort, levantó su mano derecha casi azulada por la palidez de su piel, y con su frío tacto tocó la mejilla derecha de Snape, con un rostro casi angelical le dijo al ex profesor:

-Comencemos un nuevo camino Severus, dejemos los errores atrás ¿no crees que es lo correcto?

Aquel gesto asustó mucho a Snape, tenía un mal presentimiento.

-Si, tiene usted razón.- Se calló expectante, sabía que iba a pasar algo.

-Me alegro de que estés de acuerdo conmigo¡¡ADIOS ERROR!!¡¡AVADA QUEDAVRA!!

Y el cuerpo de snape, cayó desplomado en el suelo, curiosamente al mismo tiempo que lo hizo el de su amigo Lucius.

Hermione gritó asutada.

Draco, observó horrorizado la escena¿si Voldemort había acabado con Snape, que no haría con su padre?

-¡¡¡¿POR QUÉ HA HECHO ESO?!!- gritó Draco, con una mezcla de angustia e ira en la voz ¡¡¿¿POR QUÉEEE??!!

-CALLATE MUCHACHO- ordenó el mago oscuro al chico- hacía mucho tiempo que sospechaba que Snape no era de los nuestros, pensaba acabar con él pronto, sin embargo, las circunstancias me han obligado a anticiparme.¿¡¡¡VAS A MATAR A LA CHICA¿O QUIERES QUE TÙ Y TU PADRE TENGAIS LA MISMA SUERTE QUE SEVERUS?- dijo socarronamente. ¡¡HAZLO AHORA¡¡O DEJAME HACERLO A MÍ!

Una oleada de terror, invadió a Draco que no sabía que su padre ya había muerto; no quería morir, y menos causar la muerte de su padre.

Con evidentes convulsiones cogió la espada, y ofuscado por le terror, posó la punta sobre el pecho de una pálida Hermione, que conocía su final.

Hermione, se permitió derramar una última lágrima y al momento sintió como el frío metal atravesaba su pecho, gritó de dolor, y en un segundo sintió una extraña debilidad que se adueñaba de su cuerpo, con mucho esfuerzo buscó la mirada de un Draco Horrorizado, y con la poca fuerza que le quedaba le dijo casi apresada por la oscura muerte.

-Draco, tú eres el padre de mi hijo.

Y su cabeza cayó inerte hacia un lado seguida de espeluznante expiración de Hermione.

CONTINUARA…

* * *

Bueno voy a hacer algunas aclaraciones:

En primer lugar, pediros perdón por haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero es que últimamente, estoy muy liada.

En segundo lugar, deciros, que la historia no acaba aquí, ni en el segundo episodio, Hermione volverá a aparecer, lo juro, pero ya veréis, la causa, y el estado en que aparecerá.

A la historia, que ya se casi por completo, como se va a suceder, le quedan unos 6 capítulos.

Creo que publicaré ya despues de navidad, que en las fiestas estoy un poquito atareada.

Y YO QUE SE, ALA QUE SI NO ES MUCHA MOLESTIA, PUES ESPERO VUESTROS REVIEWS, (siempre que no sean ofensivos) Y QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO

**¡¡FELICES FIESTAS A TODOS!!**

Por cierto, estamos buscando a gente responsable, educada, tolerante, a la que le encante leer, o a la que le encante escribir, y que opine que Fanfiction, es un lugar para todos, no sólo para gente perfecta, en el que a todos con nuestros fallos y virtudes se nos da una oportunidad para expresar nuestras historias, libremente Con libertad de opinión, trama, forma, personajes , derecho a ser respetados e ideología.

Si crees que encajas en éste perfil, visita nuestro foro, Fics libres/ Autores libres

(más información en mi perfil)

ESTE CAPI, SE LO DEDICO A UN GRAN AMIGO (RAFA).


	7. CAPÍTULO 7

**CAPÍTULO 7**

Hermione, se permitió derramar una última lágrima y al momento sintió como el frío metal atravesaba su pecho, gritó de dolor, y en un segundo sintió una extraña debilidad que se adueñaba de su cuerpo, con mucho esfuerzo buscó la mirada de un Draco Horrorizado, y con la poca fuerza que le quedaba le dijo casi apresada por la oscura muerte.

-Draco, tú eres el padre de mi hijo.

Y su cabeza cayó inerte hacia un lado seguida de espeluznante expiración de Hermione.

Draco comenzó a convulsionarse ante la monstruosidad de su acto. Y una extraña debilidad se apoderó de él obligándole a soltar la espada al instante.

Un seco ruido metálico ahogó la expiración de Hermione seguido por la huella de su eco.

tú eres el padre de mi hijo , tú eres el padre de mi hijo , tú eres el padre de mi hijo , aquella frase zumbaba en la en la cabeza de muchacho junto a la sensación de la resistencia del cuerpo de Hermione al atravesarla con la espada.

No podía olvida la sensación de la piel de la chica que una vez fue suya cediendo bajo el filo de su arma y la impresión de que le había matado como muñeca de trapo.

Le miró con los ojos enrojecidos por las lágrimas deseosas de escapar. Tenía el pelo revuelto y el cuerpo húmedo por el sudor y más que un muchacho de 17 parecía un viejo loco que acabara de perder la cordura.

Tras el chico alguien sonreía triunfante. Voldemort se había salido con la suya.

Draco se tiró al suelo desesperado. Tenía el rostro contorsionado por el dolor.

En un vano intento de devolverle la vida, puso las manos sobre el pecho de cuerpo de Hermione, Ahora vacío sin su alma, tenía la esperanza de que si no perdía mucha sangre podría revivirla. Sin embargo no era más que un pobre loco, desgarrado, con las manos ensangrentadas rezando por que ocurriera un imposible.

Hermione estaba muerta.

Apoyó la cabeza sobre el vientre de la muchacha, y comenzó a llorar amargamente. No tenía fuerzas para nada más, pues al saber que había matado a su propio hijo y quizá a la mujer que más había amado hasta ahora, si a aquel morboso deseo de tenerla podía llamarse "amor".Le daba la certeza de que había perdido a la mitad de su corazón, ya no era más que medio hombre o desde otro punto de vista, no era más que medio guiñapo.

Pasó así varios minutos. Llorando en silencio. Ciego a todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Mudo de dolor.

Mientras, un ser sin alma le observada con perverso placer, aquel espectáculo le parecía bastante divertido.

Cuando Voldemort se cansó, Con una gran zancada se acercó a Draco y con sus frías manos y media sonrisa en el rostro le acarició el cabello.

-shhhhhhh Ya está mi fiel muchacho. Has hecho lo que tenías que hacer. Ni si quiera un hijo, vale más que nuestra causa Draco.

Draco apretó los dientes por la rabia, sólo sentía odio hacia Voldemort en aquel momento, pero se sentía tan débil que no tenía fuerzas ni de oponerse a su señor.

-¡¡Draco levantate!!- Ordenó Voldemort-¡¡nos vamos!!

Malfoy se aferró más al cadáver de la muchacha, haciendo oídos sordos de las advertencias del señor tenebroso.

EL mago oscuro chascó la lengua en señal de desaprobación y lleno de rabia se acercó al chico , lo cogió del brazo con violencia y le levantó. Con la mano derecha alzó la cabeza del chico y le miró fijamente con una mirada tan turbia que haría temblar hasta al más valiente.

-¡¡nos vamos!!.

Draco intentó tragar saliva, sin que su seca garganta se lo permitiese, y con la mirada perdida se dejó arrastrar.

Cuando estaban a punto de abandonar la habitación de Hermione, oyeron una voz muy conocida para ellos en la entrada de la habitación. Era la voz de un chico agitado.

-Señora Granger ¿está Hermione en casa¡¡Necesito hablar con ella urgentemente!!

La mujer estaba blanca como la pared y se limitó a asentir con la cabeza como podía.

Lupin que había llegado con Harry le cogió por los hombros.

-¿está bien¿le ha pasado algo a hermione?

La mujer no podía articular palabra.

-No se. He oído gritos de mi hija- un río de lágrimas comenzó a brotar de sus ojos dificultándole hablar- fui corriendo pero…- se cayó un momento que pareció eterno.

-¿¿pero qué?? – le presionó Remus.

-Fui a la puerta, intenté abrirla con todas mis fuerzas…, mi hija suplicaba a alguien clemencia. Alguien lloraba y… no recuerdo más. Sólo una luz verde un crujido y algo metálico que golpeaba el suelo, y después, sólo llantos. ¡¡Por favor¡¡Ayudad a mi hija!!

-La mujer se dejó caer sobre el pecho de Lupin que le miraba con horror, pues sentía que lo peor había ocurrido, y este le abrazó ausente. Todo lo que estaba pasando le parecía demasiado absurdo.

Harry tras escuchar a la señora sacó la varita lleno de rabia.

-quedaos con ella- dijo dirigiéndose a Tonks y al licántropo.

Y lo más deprisa que pudo subió las escaleras de caracol que llevaban hasta la habitación de Hermione.

Al otro lado de la puerta, Draco con los ojos enrojecidos por el llanto, la cara descompuesta y un hilillo de saliva escapándose de su boca por su contorsionada barbilla, miró a Voldemort que aún le sostenía y habó con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

-Viene Harry, tenemos que irnos- dijo entre balbuceos- nos descubrirá.

EL mago oscuro asió a Draco con más fuerza y acortó la distancia entre ambos.

-¿y?- dijo mientras se le dibujaba una perversa sonrisa en el deformado rostro.

Draco abrió los ojos sorprendidos ¿qué quería decir Voldemort con aquello?, habían estado huyendo de la orden durante los último meses ¿qué había cambiado en ese momento?

-Tenemos que huir…- dijo Draco con la voz entrecortada, no estaba muy seguro de lo que estaba diciendo.

Voldemort amplió aún más su sonrisa que se hizo más grotesca y dejó a Draco caer sobre el duro suelo.

-¿de qué tenemos que huir?¿no es acaso una buena oportunidad para matar dos pájaros de un tiro?

Draco tragó saliva y se aterrorizó ante las palabras de Voldemort , también quería matar a Harry.

Intentó decir algo, pero antes de que pudiera articular una palabra más de un golpe seco se abrió la puerta de la habitación, dónde estaban los dos magos y los dos cadáveres.

Harry abrió la puerta desquiciado, con un sencillo hechizo. Llevaba la varita fuera, estaba dispuesto a atacar a cualquiera que intentara hacer daño a su amiga, no le importaba cuántos y cuán poderosos fuera.

Lo primero que vió fue a Voldemort La cicatriz comenzó a dolerle y un gran desconcierto se apoderó de él ¿qué hacía el mismísimo Voldemort allí?. El mago sonreía, y tenía la varita fuera, parecía que estaba esperando a Harry.

-Me alegro de verte. De nuevo- Dijo el mago oscuro casi riéndose a carcajadas.

-¡¡Voy a acabar contigo Voldemort¡¡De una vez por todas¿Qué le has hecho a mi amiga?

Harry estaba ciego de ira y no se había percatado de la atrocidad de la escena. Draco devastado, y los dos cuerpos inertes de su ex profesor y su mejor amiga.

El que no debe ser nombrado rió aún con más fuerza. Harry le miraba furioso, apenas podía contener su rabia.

Al cabo de unos segundos el mago se tranquilizó, chascó la lengua y se dirigió al chico.

-Harry, estás equivocado, yo no le he hecho nada a tú amiguita.

-¡¡mientes!!- gritó Harry furioso.

-Te lo prometo- Voldemort se divertía con la situación- Ha sido él.

El mago señaló con el dedo a Draco, que yacía en el suelo sin fuerzas y con el rostro irritado por las lágrimas, Draco intentaba decir algo, pero las palabras no le salían, lo único que pudo hacer fue mirar al lugar dónde estaba Hermione.

Harry se conmocionó de ver al rubio en ese estado, jamás se imaginó que pudiera presenciar algo semejante, aquella imagen le cayó como un jarro de agua fría.

Draco destrozado. ¿Acaso no era duro y frío cómo la piedra?

Potter dio un respingo, e instintivamente miró hacia el lugar dónde estaban posados los ojos de Draco. Y la vió.

Sobre el frío suelo de la estancia yacía el cuerpo de Hermione, pálida cómo el mármol y rodeada de un enorme charco de sangre que teñía todo lo que rozaba. A su lado había una espada cubierta de una sangre tan oscura que casi parecía negra.

En ese momento, Harry sintió que su corazón se paraba. Ya nada tenía sentido, había perdido mucho en esa guerra, pero con la muerte de Hermione ese mucho se había convertido en demasiado.

Se abalanzó sobre el cuerpo de su amiga, con la que tantos buenos momentos había vivido, y le encerró entre sus brazos.

Notó la frialdad de su piel, y sintió que Hermione ya no existía, que aquello era tan sólo un cuerpo, una cáscara vacía.

Se olvidó de todo, de dónde estaba, la razón por la que había llegado hasta allí, incluso de que su peor enemigo estaba detrás suya y comenzó a llorar, dejando caer con cada lágrima la poca esperanza que le quedaba.

Draco pudo verlo todo.

Unos hilos invisibles parecían sujetarle¡¡hubiera hecho algo, pero no pudo ¿o no se atrevió?

Voldemort se acercó a Harry sigilosamente, con placer cogió la espada que yacía junto al cuerpo de la chica, la elevó con rabia y de un seco golpe causó una muerte instantánea a Harry, por detrás cómo un cobarde, Voldemort había seccionado el cuello de Harry

Había matado a Harry aprovechándose de su debilidad.

Un silencio sepulcral se adueñó de la habitación.

Voldemort, miraba embelesado el cuerpo de Harry.

Por fin había acabado con el niño que vivió, y por curiosidades del destino no había sido con su maldición imperdonable favorita que parecía no afectar a aquel muchacho, si no que había sido con una burda espada muggle.

El mago se dio la vuelta satisfecho con su trabajo y miró a Draco que aún parecía petrificado.

-No vamos- le ordenó- levántate.

-¡¡yo me iré con mi familia!!- pudo decir Draco con la voz entrecortada.

La expresión del mago tenebroso se endureció.

-¡¡tú ya no tienes familia!!

Algo se rompió dentro de Draco.

-¡¿qué estás diciendo?!- gritó

-Me desobedeciste y recibiste tu castigo. De todas maneras ¿qué importa una familia ahora que hemos ganado esta guerra?

Draco sintió que se mareaba, parecía estar en el mismo infierno ¡¡todo debía de ser un sueño!!, el cadáver de Harry, el cadáver de Snape, El cadáver de Hermione, su pequeño bebé…, el desagradable olor a sangre… ¡¡quería despertar!!

Se quedó en blanco paralizado durante unos momentos hasta que reaccionó y comenzó a gritar. Estaba fuera de sí.

Voldemort cansado del espectáculo y satisfecho con lo que había conseguido aquel día, había ganado la guerra, se marchó.

-Te espero en el cuartel general- dijo a Draco antes de desvanecerse.

Tonks y Lupin no se atrevían a moverse, aquellos gritos estremecedores le helaban la sangre. Y la pobre madre de Hermione había perdido el conocimiento.

Parecían haber pasado horas desde que había comenzado esa pesadilla, cuando Draco vió las cosas con claridad, pero sólo habían pasado minutos. Se levantó como pudo, y se dispuso a salir de aquel cuadro dantesco, sólo tenía una idea en la cabeza. VENGANZA.

Sabía que Lupin estaba allí, le había oído hablar con Harry, y con una mujer que supuso que sería la madre de Hermione, le pediría ayuda. Si lograba convencer a Lupin, aunque estaba seguro de que le costaría horrores, éste le ayudaría a encontrar su última esperanza.

Draco sabía de la existencia de un último giratiempo, y éste giratiempo era muy distinto a todos los demás.

Ahora sólo tenía una sola misión, tenía que vengarse de Voldemort, tenía que cambiar el pasado, tenía una nueva oportunidad y ahora se uniría al bando adecuado.

Continuara…

**Como siempre os digo os pido disculpas por tardar tanto en publicar, pero es que estoy bastante ocupada, comienzo los exámenes de la universidad y apenas tengo tiempo para escribir.**

**Aclaraciones:**

**Bueno he matado a Harry en éste capítulo para que se cumpliera la profecía de Rowling, si uno vive el otro tiene que morir.(lo tenía muy claro desde el principio que esto sería así).**

**Siento que tenga que morir tanta gente, sobre todo lamento haber matado a Snape que es mi personaje favorito.**

**Respecto a un review, no recuerdo de quién exactamente, me decía algo así cómo que por qué tenía yo que inventar una profecía si ya existía una.**

**Pues, según Rowling había una sala llena de profecías, ella sólo se centró en una sin embargo existían muchas más, y por lo visto si había tantas sería por que era un fenómeno relativamente habitual, así que yo he continuado en mi historia con la profecía de Rowling y además me he centrado en otra.**

**Y bueno pues espero vuestros reviews, que no cuesta anda escribirlos. Y agradezco de corazón a las más de 300 personas que leen la historia que lo hagan, en especial a las que se toman la molestia de escribir un review. **

**Estoy muy contenta de que esté teniendo tanto éxito a pesar de que algunas personas no se atrevan a escribir comentarios por la guerra que tengo con algunos miembros del foro de los malos fics y sus autores, y que otros no lo hagan aunque sepan que la historia sea buena por pertenecer a dicho foro. (es el problema de la parcialidad y el subjetivismo)**

**Hasta pronto**


	8. CAPÍTULO 8

**Capítulo 8**

_Parecían haber pasado horas desde que había comenzado esa pesadilla, cuando Draco vió las cosas con claridad, pero sólo habían pasado minutos. Se levantó como pudo, y se dispuso a salir de aquel cuadro dantesco, sólo tenía una idea en la cabeza. VENGANZA._

_Sabía que Lupin estaba allí, le había oído hablar con Harry, y con una mujer que supuso que sería la madre de Hermione, le pediría ayuda. Si lograba convencer a Lupin, aunque estaba seguro de que le costaría horrores, éste le ayudaría a encontrar su última esperanza._

_Draco sabía de la existencia de un último giratiempo, y éste giratiempo era muy distinto a todos los demás._

_Ahora sólo tenía una sola misión, tenía que vengarse de Voldemort, tenía que cambiar el pasado, ahora se uniría al bando adecuado._

Tonks se había marchado, había ido a buscar más refuerzos, dejando a Lupin en el rellano de la escalera, alerta, abrazando a la madre de Hermione. Aquel silencio sepulcral vaticinaba lo peor. Tanto el licántropo como la señora Granger no podían hacer otra cosa, sólo abrazarse y esperar expectantes a que algo sucediera, y así fue.

Como una sombra, vieron bajar a un joven, su rostro estaba deformado por el dolor, y todo él estaba manchado de sangre, tenía una mirada amenazadora, oscura, llena de ira.

Lupin tardó en reaccionar pero pudo levantar su varita dispuesto a lanzar un hechizo contra el joven que era bien conocido cómo el asesino de Voldemort, el encargado de acabar con las víctimas elegidas por este. El aire pasaba por su garganta dispuesto a lanzar un conjuro paralizante cuando el joven le interrumpió.

-¡No lo hagas¡Tengo algo muy importante que decirte!

Lupin dudó, sin embargo le hizo caso, y no sin mantener la varita elevada dispuesto a atacar en el momento oportuno, se dispuso a escuchar lo que el joven tenía que decir.

-Todos están muertos- Afirmó Draco con voz gélida- Hermione, Harry, Snape, mi padre…

Un sonido seco interrumpió al chico, la madre de Hermione había caído conmocionada, inconsciente al suelo.

Draco le miró pero frío como un témpano, siguió con sus palabras- Necesito que me ayudes, Lupin, a cambiar lo sucedido.

Remus estaba perplejo, no podía creer lo que el joven le había dicho, y menos aún la frialdad de sus palabras, sintió que no podía respirar, ni reaccionar, pero con un hilo de voz que poco a poco fue creciendo reaccionó

-¡¡Qué estás diciendo¡¡Jamás te ayudaría¡¡Qué ha pasado!!

No siguió, Lupin simplemente corrió hacia las escaleras que se dirigían hacia la habitación de Hermione, pero Draco a medio camino, no le permitió el paso.

Escúchame, todos están muertos, no es necesario que veas la escena, además te necesito entero. Necesito que me acompañes al ministerio, necesito que me ayudes a encontrar el último giratiempo, y necesito que me ayudes a volver al pasado.

¡¡ESTÁS LOCO!!- gritó Lupin fuera de sí.

Draco agarró con fuerza al hombre de los hombros y le miró con fiereza clavando sus ojos grises en los ojos del licántropo.

-¡No podemos perder tiempo¡Tenemos un enemigo común¡debemos derrotarle antes de que sea demasiado tarde!

Lupin, casi imperceptiblemente empujó a Draco, haciéndose pasó, corrió desesperado y llegó, llegó a la puerta dónde lo vio todo, el cuerpo de Harry, su cabeza, la sangre, el cadáver de Hermione…

Dolor y desesperación hacían de Lupin presa fácil quien no podía articular palabra, ni moverse, tampoco podía respirar, sólo mirar aquella grotesca escena. Mirar, y sufrir, mirar y sufrir.

Se mantuvo de pié, sin apenas conciencia durante unos minutos que parecieron eternos, fuego que se grababa en su memoria, hasta que como un horrible estruendo, algo le sacó de su ensimismamiento.

-Te lo advertí- Dijo Draco con indiferencia.

-Ahora tú elijes¿me acompañas a recuperarlos?

Lupin gruñó, y una lágrima resbaló por su rostro descompuesto.

Draco insistió-acompáñame.

De nuevo no obtuvo respuesta, así que salió de la habitación maldita, y bajó las escaleras con una última esperanza de que Lupin le acompañase, pero no lo hizo, para él todo estaba perdido, con la muerte de Harry la batalla la había ganado Voldemort, Remus simplemente se rindió, cayó de rodillas y lloró la muerte de los dos jóvenes que una vez fueron sus alumnos, y que habían sido grandes amigos. Lloró, lloró desesperadamente hasta que el futuro dejó de serlo.

* * *

Un tiempo después, en el ministerio.

Cuando Draco llegó, no había nadie en el ministerio, afortunadamente no le había costado nada entrar gracias a que conocía de primera mano todos los pasadizos que lo componían, así como tenía algunas de las llaves principales, su padre se había encargado e guardarlas y él de encontrarlas.

Recorrió los pasillos oscuros y siniestros a los ojos de cualquiera, pero él ya no tenía miedo, ando apresuradamente, sabía perfectamente hacia dónde se dirigía. Bajó una planta, otra, otra más hasta que llegó al sótano lugar dónde se guardaban los grandes secretos de la comunidad mágica, objetos que si salieran a la luz cambiarían el curso de la historia.

La puerta estaba cerrada bajo algunos encantamientos protectores, Draco sonrió con pesadez "que predecibles" pensó, y en apenas unos minutos pudo vencer aquellos conjuros, Voldemort le había enseñado muchas cosas.

La puerta chirrió levemente, parecía haber estado mucho tiempo sin abrirse, Draco se asomó temiendo que un segundo grupo de encantamientos se echaran sobre él, pero no ocurrió nada. Atravesó la entrada con precaución, todo estaba oscuro, demasiado oscuro, así que decidió encender un poquito de luz "¡lumus!" exclamó, y una pequeña luz procedente de su varita iluminó el lugar dónde se encontraba.

Aquel lugar estaba lleno de polvo, y estaba repleto de miles de cajas apiladas, apoyadas sobre las paredes.

Draco supuso que el giratiempo debía de estar en alguna de ellas, y buscó concienzudamente por todas ellas. Le pareció que pasaron horas, pero no encontró nada. Cuando estaba agotado, miró hacia su derecha y vio un extraño artefacto de casi dos metros de alto, estaba compuesto por una base con forma de trompeta boca a bajo, sobre la que se sostenían ocho aros dorados que giraban sin parar y en el centro de estos había una esfera luminosa.

¿Cómo no la había visto antes con lo que brillaba? Pensó Draco, quien se acercó con una corazonada ¡había encontrado el gira tiempo! Lo observó de cerca¿cómo se utilizaría? Se preguntó, y vio sobre él tres paneles transparentes, en uno había una pequeña indicación que indicaba año, en el segundo una que indicaba mes, y en el tercer panel había dos indicaciones, una que indicaba día y otra que indicaba hora. Supuso que tendría que escribir lo que indicaba en cada panel¿pero con qué? Apenas lo hubo pensado apareció en su mano derecha una especie de tiza roja, y sobre los tres paneles apareció un cartel luminoso que decía: "No usar a menos que una gran catástrofe desequilibre el mundo, sólo podrá ser usado una vez más"

Draco hizo caso omiso a las indicaciones del cartel, "¿Qué podía ser una catástrofe mayor para él?"

Se apresuró a escribir la fecha, deseaba volver al momento antes del que violó a Hermione, podría cambiar su actitud, podría conquistarla de otro modo, podía recuperar a su padre, volvería a ver a Snape y lo más importante se uniría al bando adecuado.

Justo cuando iba a escribir la fecha deseada, sintió un fuerte dolor en la cicatriz de su brazo, apretó con fuerza los puños para aliviarlo, y puso la tiza sobre el primero de los paneles.

"¡Draco!" oyó que le llamaban ¡Draco! Era Voldemort, tendría que darse prisa, escribió los números lo más rápido que pudo, ya sólo le quedaba un cartel el último, cuando vio aparecerse en la sala a su señor.

¡Draco! Gritó con más fiereza. El muchacho estaba aterrorizado, Voldemort estaba demasiado cerca, el señor tenebroso levantó la varita, el chico pudo leer en sus labios unas palabras bien conocidas, y la vio, la luz verde, la luz mortal.

Gritó con desesperación sin embargo cuando iba a alcanzarle la luz letal, todo pareció explotar, vio perfectamente como todo lo que veía se separaba en materiales, que a su vez se separaba en moléculas y estas a su vez en átomos. Todo era caos, caos de partículas microscópicas que bailaban. Draco sintió que su cuerpo también se descomponía, sentía que era parte de un todo, casi llegó a sentir la conciencia de todos los habitantes de la tierra, y a la vez sentía que flotaba, sus partículas se removían y cambiaban de posición, todo fue caótico hasta que de la misma forma que se habían separado se volvieron a unir. Y de repente, Draco sintió que vivía un Deja Vu.

Continuará…

**Os quiero pedir mis más inmensas disculpas por haber tardado tanto en actualizar pero he estado muy ocupada, prometo terminar el fic y espero que antes de 25 de agosto que me voy a Toronto.**

**Un Cordial saludo a mis fieles lectores, y mis más sinceros agradecimientos a las más de 500 personas que leen mi historia**


	9. CAPÍTULO 9

**Capítulo 9**

Algo había fallado, Draco no se encontraba ni en el momento ni en el lugar que deseaba. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Snape estaba muerto, tirado en el suelo.

¡No tenía tiempo!, pensó. Como un eco oyó la voz de Voldemort apremiándole- … ¡¡ HAZLO AHORA O DÉJAME HACERLO A MÍ!!

El rubio miró hacia el suelo, Tenía Su espada sobre el pecho de la muchacha, presionándole

Se dio media vuelta miró a Voldemort, luego fijó la vista en Hermione que llorando le suplicaba. Sin pensarlo dos veces, en milésimas de segundo, se agachó hacia la chica y la tomó en brazos, y ante los ojos atónitos de Voldemort, ambos desaparecieron.

Voldemort no creía lo que veía, su mas fiel súbdito, aquel en quién más confiaba le había traicionado "¿Qué tenía en la cabeza el demonio de Draco?" pensaba mientras emitía alaridos monstruosos estaba fuera de sí, gritaba y maldecía, loco de furia comenzó a golpear todo lo que veía con sus puños a la vez que lanzaba hechizos a diestro y siniestro ¡Traidor! Gritaba, ¡Traidor!

_Harry abrió la puerta desquiciado, con un sencillo hechizo. Llevaba la varita fuera, estaba dispuesto a atacar a cualquiera que intentara hacer daño a su amiga, no le importaba cuántos y cuán poderosos fuera._

_Lo primero que vio fue a Voldemort La cicatriz comenzó a dolerle y un gran desconcierto se apoderó de él ¿qué hacía el mismísimo Voldemort allí? _¿Qué hacía solo? ¿Y por qué Snape estaba muerto? Afortunadamente parecía que su amiga había conseguido escapar, no perdió más tiempo y levantó la varita no podía despistarse ante Voldemort, o vivía uno o el otro. Harry entrecerró los ojos en actitud desafiante, y mientras las primeras sílabas del hechizo salían de su garganta, Voldemort dejó de gritar le miró con odio infinito y desapareció.

¿Qué estaba pasando? Se preguntaba Harry todo aquello era demasiado raro

En un lugar lejano…

Apareció con la velocidad de la luz mientras El sol se ocultaba en el horizonte tras el montañoso paisaje provocando un juego de luces que aumentaban lo siniestro de aquel lugar; Las hojas de los árboles colgaban de sus largas ramas, como lágrimas negras.

Draco tuvo cuidado, se mantuvo alerta bajo el manto bucólico del bosque prohibido, al llegar le pareció haber oído un movimiento, seguramente de una bestia, pero no quería tentar a la suerte, Voldemort era demasiado listo, ya podría haberle localizado.

Tras asegurarse de que no había peligro, y establecer las trampas más básicas, lo mínimo para tener tiempo para huir en el caso de peligro, se atrevió a dejar el cálido cuerpo que sostenía entre sus brazos que aún temblaba de miedo. Draco procuró soltar a Hermione en un lugar cómodo, así que con rapidez y un par de hechizos de levitación de objetos construyó una especie de cama para "su chica" con oscuras hojas caídas.

Hasta entonces no se atrevió a mirarle a los ojos.

Hermione no comprendía nada, no podía controlar su ansiedad, temblaba de forma enfermiza _¿qué estaba pasando?_ Se preguntaba una y otra vez _¿por qué Draco había huido con ella si hacía un instante, tenía su espada en su pecho con la intención de matarle? _Intentaba hablar, defenderse, preguntar, pero las palabras no salían de su boca, sólo conseguía un estúpido movimiento con la lengua.

Draco le miró con amargura- la muchacha se dio cuenta, la fría e inexpresiva mirada del chico había desaparecido, en sus ojos sólo se veía dolor.

El muchacho acercó su blanca mano al rostro de ella, intentaba tranquilizarle de algún modo, pero ésta instintivamente retiró la cara aterrada. De nuevo intentó hablar, el rubio esperó pacientemente, la chica no tardaría mucho en estabilizarse, cuándo lo consiguió sólo preguntó.

¿qué pasa con tu padre?- La chica recordaba las palabras de Voldemort:_"O le matas tú ahora mismo, o te juro que tu padre morirá en 5 minutos"_

Está muerto- Apenas vocalizó el Slytherin

Nada parecía encajar en esa pesadilla, Hermione necesitaba más información

¿por qué no me has matado?

Tengo que cuidar de ti y de nuestro hijo- Contestó Draco mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

Hermione se estremeció ¿cómo sabía Draco lo del bebé?, ¿A qué se refería con cuidar a ella y a su hijo?, hubiera seguido pensando si no hubiera sido por que algo le distrajo.

Draco se inclinó sin prisa sobre el rostro de la chica para al finar acabar posando sus labios carmín sobre los de esta, tan cálidos…Y sin su permiso le robó un amargo y angustioso beso.

Hermione se quedó petrificada.

Cuando el rubio se hubo separado de Hermione, al notar su rechazo, la chica preguntó de nuevo.

-¿qué quieres?

-Ya te lo he dicho, voy a cuidar de ti y de nuestro hijo, sangre sucia.

Continuará…

Este capítulo ha sido muy corto, pero creo que intenso y trascendental para el resto de la historia ya que se descubre en qué momento Draco regresa al pasado.

De nuevo os pido disculpas por mi retraso, pero sinceramente me ha sido imposible publicar antes.

Me leeréis pronto, mucho más pronto de lo que pensáis.

Un cordial saludo, y gracias a todos los que se preocupan de leer mi fic, en especial a aquellos que se molestan en escribirme un review.

**Fic libre**


	10. CAPÍTULO 10

_**Hermione se estremeció ¿cómo sabía Draco lo del bebé?, ¿A qué se refería con cuidar a ella y a su hijo?, hubiera seguido pensando si no hubiera sido por que algo le distrajo. **_

_**Draco se inclinó sin prisa sobre el rostro de la chica para al finar acabar posando sus labios carmín sobre los de esta, tan cálidos…Y sin su permiso le robó un amargo y angustioso beso.**_

_**Hermione se quedó petrificada.**_

_**Cuando el rubio se hubo separado de Hermione, al notar su rechazo, la chica preguntó de nuevo.**_

_**-¿qué quieres?**_

_**-Ya te lo he dicho, voy a cuidar de ti y de nuestro hijo, sangre sucia.**_

**Capítulo 10**

Draco cogió a Hermione entre sus brazos, sería mejor que le llevara a un lugar más seguro y menos expuesto mientras la chica se recuperaba.

Hermione intentaba liberarse y huir, pero Draco era mucho más fuerte y no le dejaba soltarse.

-¡Te quieres estar quieta de una vez!- le gritó con severidad Draco.

-¡déjame ir con mis amigos Draco! ¡Por favor! Deben estar buscándome- suplicó Hermione mientras forcejeaba.

Draco apretó con fuerza sus brazos, sin llegar a lastimarle demasiado y le dijo de nuevo- Hermione ¡para!- su expresión fue aterradora, y Hermione no se atrevió a rechistarle, además temía que volviera a hacerle daño de aquella manera… aún estaba traumatizada.

Draco ando durante unas horas con la muchacha en brazos ya que no quería aparecerse, de forma que de alguna manera Voldemort pudiera encontrar su paradero, iban sumidos en el más absoluto silencio.

El paisaje era terrorífico, ya había caído la noche, y ambos sabían perfectamente lo que eso significaba, que las malas bestias, y los animales salvajes del bucólico paraje pronto saldrían a buscar la cena.

Draco se apresuró entonces a buscar una cueva, sabía que había una por allí cerca, el la había utilizado antes de unirse al bando de Voldemort muchas veces para esconderse de todo o simplemente meditar. Aún la buscó durante un rato, hasta que pudo vislumbrarla a lo lejos, escondida entre dos frondosos árboles de hojas negras, que tapaban hábilmente la entrada a la gruta que llevaba hasta le interior de una fría montaña. Apenas llegó observó a Hermione que se había dormido en sus brazos, seguramente estaba agotada, se dijo así mismo, así que la tumbó con suavidad en el suelo, buscó un poco de leña y con un sencillo hechizo hizo una fogata para calentar a "su mujer", Hermione se estremeció ante el calor de la hoguera, y jadeó levemente, lo que hizo que el corazón de Draco diera un pequeño vuelco, sentía algo cálido en el pecho por aquella muchacha que jamás antes había experimentado.

No sin un poco de preocupación salió a buscar algo para cenar, ambos llevaban todo el día sin llevarse nada al estómago, y Draco sabía que Hermione en su "estado" debía de alimentarse bien, salió a las afueras y buscó cualquier animal que pudiera sustentarlos con tan mala suerte que sólo encontró un viejo gato salvaje.

Draco miró al gato a los ojos, desafiante, el animal sabía que aquello no podía ser una buena señal, lejos de plantarle cara al Slytherin intento huir, sin éxito, ya que apenas hubo girado su cuerpo el animalillo cayó atrapado en los brazos de su cazador.

-Mas vale poco que nada- Dijo para sus adentros el joven.

De un golpe limpio mató al gato, y tras quitarle la piel y todo lo que no podía servirles de alimento lo cocinó en la fogata que anteriormente había preparado.

Hermione se despertó por el ruido del chasquido de la carne chamuscada, miró con un poco de asco lo que Draco cocinaba.

-¿Qué es?- preguntó con miedo.

-Comida para los tres- contestó Draco con frialdad, él ya daba por hecho la existencia de su hijo.

-No tengo mucha hambre- protestó Hermione a quien le asqueaba la idea de comer aquella carne asquerosa.

-No hace falta que la tengas, vas a comer de todos modos- Le contestó Draco.

Hermione intentó quejarse, pero sabía perfectamente que aquello era imposible, y que finalmente Draco le obligaría a hacer lo que él quisiera, él tenía ese poder sobre ella, bien lo sabía.

Cuando Draco creyó que la comida ya estaba lista, la partió en trozos pequeños, ofreciéndole una gran parte a Hermione.

Hermione cogió la carne, la miró con inseguridad, la olió, y luego miró a Draco, que la comía tranquilamente. Expulsó un poco de aire por la boca resignada y le dio el primer mordisco, aquello era realmente vomitivo, pero le había sabido a gloria después del hambre que tenía.

Cuando ambos hubieron terminado de comer, se quedaron en silencio observándose, Hermione lo hacía disimuladamente, mientras Draco, le miraba de forma directa y descarada sin apenas inmutarse.

Al cabo de unos minutos Hermione se atrevió a preguntar.

-¿por qué te preocupas ahora por mí?

Draco se encogió de hombros

-No lo se, quizá por el bebé- Mintió, no sólo era por el bebé, él sentía algo por Hermione.

-Yo no quiero estar contigo, de hecho odio estar contigo- dijo la chica un poco exaltada.

-Pues deberías adaptarte, por que nos espera una gran estancia juntos, sangre sucia- La voz del Rubio no emitía sentimiento alguno.

Hermione apretó los dientes con fuerza por la rabia, mientras Draco le miraba absorto en sus pensamientos.

-¡me violaste!- gritó Hermione fuera de sí, aquello le costó decirlo horrores- ¡Intentaste matarme!- añadió- ¡¿y aún así pretendes que acepte quedarme contigo?

-Lo siento pequeña, pero así es la vida- dijo El chico con indiferencia, verdaderamente las palabras de Hermione le habían hecho mucho daños, pues se sentía como un verdadero miserable, pero no quería expresar sus sentimientos, y aunque lo hubiera querido, no hubiera sabido como.

-¡Eres un mal nacido!- gritó de nuevo la chica exasperada- ¡Además! ¿Cómo sabes que el bebé que espero es tuyo? ¡Tú no eres el padre!- mintió con la esperanza de poder huir del Slytherin.

Draco gruño, con actitud cansada.

-Lo se y punto- contestó- además tú misma me lo dijiste. -Hermione abrió enormemente los ojos, ¿Acaso se había vuelto loco? Ella no recordaba haber hecho tal cosa. Draco observó la expresión de incredulidad de ella, sonrió y mientras entrecerraba los ojos añadió- Me lo dijiste cuando te maté.

Algo se rompió dentro de Hermione, el terror le hizo su presa, verdaderamente Draco estaba muy pero que muy loco, así que por ese día decidió callarse.

Pasó un mes desde aquel día, Draco y Hermione seguían ocultándose en el bosque, y su relación apenas había mejorado. Hermione estaba ya embarazada de cuatro meses, y ya se le notaba el vientre abultado, lo que hacía que Draco le mirase con más frecuencia, le encantaba el cuerpo de la chica y lo único que lograba enternecerlo era ese vientre, con mucho gusto le haría suya de nuevo sin embargo no quería perderle más, al menos no más aun de lo que ya le había perdido.

Por otro lado la joven ya se había resignado, a estar con Draco, sabía que no podía hacer nada para huir de él, y después de ese mes comenzó a pensar que había cambiado algo, el rubio aún seguía inspirándole un profundo terror, pero no podía pasar inadvertido que estaba siendo realmente atento con ella, de hecho llegó a pensar que verdaderamente ella podía importarle, aunque sólo fuera un poco.

Uno de esos días Hermione decidió hablar seriamente con el chico, había muchas preguntas que necesitaba responder.

-Draco, quiero que me contestes a algo.- El rubio estaba sentado, mientras despellejaba a unos cuantos animalillos que había cazado para comer durante los próximos días, al oír a Hermione, sólo levantó la cabeza y la agitó, indicándole que le escuchaba atentamente.

-¿por qué quería Voldemort matarme?- Draco se sorprendió, creía que después de todo el tiempo que pasó desde aquel incidente, a la chica ya no le interesaba.

El joven carraspeó para hablar con más claridad- ¿has oído hablar de la última profecía?

El vello de Hermione se erizó, siempre se temió que fuese ese el motivo, asintió levemente, y esperó a que Draco continuara- tú eres la chica de la profecía, y nuestro bebé, es la que llaman la semilla del bien o del mal.

De repente Hermione se sintió mareada, aquella noticia le había sobrepasado, sintió que todo le daba vueltas ¿así que era eso? Y comenzó a precipitarse sobre la fría tierra de la cueva, pero afortunadamente Draco se adelantó a la gravedad y le cogió entre sus brazos evitando que se hiciera daño. Se sentó en el suelo, le sujetó como si fuera lo más preciado del mundo, y mientras se recuperaba de aquel leve desmayo sostuvo la cabeza de la muchacha en su pecho, cálido y agitado por sentirla tan cerca, comenzó a acariciarle la mejilla con sus dedos, luego el cabello sucio y enmarañado que aun así le parecía hermoso, y por último acarició sus labios que a pesar de su palidez le llamaban a besar a aquella apetitosa boca.

Draco no dudó, y posó su boca sobre la de Hermione, robándole un beso de la única forma que esta se dejaba, inconsciente. Se sintió tan embriagado por su sabor que casi había olvidado, que no pudo separarse de ella, jugó con su lengua por aquella dulce cavidad sólo un instante, aquel breve instante que la muchacha le permitió antes de abrir los ojos.

Al recuperar la consciencia Hermione sintió los labios de Draco sobre los suyos, aquello le horrorizó, acaso iba a abusar de nuevo de ella. En un salvaje impulso, alejó empujando con ambos brazos al chico de sí haciéndole daño en el costado.

La chica estaba roja, estaba como ida y comenzó a gritar -¡¡qué coño estabas haciendo!! ¡Acaso querías de nuevo…! No pudo terminar la frase ya que Draco no se lo permitió

-Jamás volvería a hacer eso, ¿me entiendes? Así que por favor no se te ocurra decirlo.

Hermione lloraba desconsoladamente.

-¿y como se yo que no lo harás? ¿Acaso no lo has hecho ya una vez?

Draco, se acercó con fiereza, le cogió por los hombros y le estrelló, sin mucha fuerza, contra la pared de la cueva donde se escondían.

Por que te amo- Dijo Draco, en un tono desgarrado y lleno de dolor

Hermione no pudo reaccionar ante tal declaración, solo le miró con una profunda pena. ¿Por qué? Se preguntaba ¿por qué ahora su peor enemigo le decía eso?

Draco, no vuelvas a decir eso- dijo Hermione con voz de ultratumba, y mirándole con un terrorífico vacío reflejado en sus ojos.

¿por qué?-dijo el chico acercándose aún más a ella.

Por que sería una perdida de tiempo que tú me amases, yo jamás podría amarte, jamás podría amar al hombre que me violó.

Draco sonrió a la chica con cinismo- No importa mi pequeña sangre sucia, esta es la vida- dijo acariciándole la mejilla- Yo ya no puedo sufrir más de lo que ya lo he hecho, así que no me puede doler el hecho de que tú no me ames jamás, aún así, yo siempre estaré a tu lado- le besó con una enfermiza amargura en la mejilla- yo siempre cuidaré de ti.

Continuará…

**We!! Espero que os haya gustado este capi, bueno la verdad es que no avanza mucho en la historia, que está a punto de terminar, sin embargo, creo que no podría terminarla sin contar algunos momentos entre esta desdichada pareja ¿no creéis? Bueno, sólo daros las gracias por leer el fic, y sobre todo espero que lo disfrutéis, apenas le quedan un par de capis, como mucho 3. Intentaré actualizar lo más pronto posible.**


	11. CAPÍTULO 11

**Draco, no vuelvas a decir eso- dijo Hermione con voz de ultratumba, y mirándole con un terrorífico vacío reflejado en sus ojos.**

**¿Por qué?-dijo el chico acercándose aún más a ella.**

**Por que sería una perdida de tiempo que tú me amases, yo jamás podría amarte, jamás podría amar al hombre que me violó.**

**Draco sonrió a la chica con cinismo- No importa mi pequeña sangre sucia, esta es la vida- dijo acariciándole la mejilla- Yo ya no puedo sufrir más de lo que ya lo he hecho, así que no me puede doler el hecho de que tú no me ames jamás, aún así, yo siempre estaré a tu lado- le besó con una enfermiza amargura en la mejilla- yo siempre cuidaré de ti.**

* * *

Como un Déjà vu…

Zabini abrió la puerta principal sin prisa, sabía perfectamente cuál era la razón por la que Voldemort le había mandado llamar. Entró en el salón principal y se arrodilló con lentitud.

-¿me llamabas mi señor?- preguntó servilmente.

-Levántate Zabini, ya sabes para lo que te he llamado.-Voldemort parecía un poco impacientado. El chico se irguió y miró a Voldemort fijamente, quien sostenía una espada dorada cuyo filo reflejaba un extraño brillo, casi macabro.-Ya sabes que no soporto a los traidores.- añadió.

-si, señor.- Zabini continuaba en su posición sumisa

-¿Acaso tú los tolerarías si fueses yo?- añadió Voldemort, con cinismo.

-No señor.- Zabini intentaba parecer calmado, pero la actitud de mago oscuro le estaba inquietando.

-¿qué harías si fueras yo? Zabini.-

El chico pensó la mejor contestación y luego dijo.-Matarlos a todos, señor- ante esa respuesta Voldemort sonrió maquiavélicamente.

-Muy bien Zabini, veo que me comprendes, de modo que puedo entregarte esto- Voldemort alargó hacia el muchacho la espada dorada y se la entregó- Ahora es tuya, ahora tú eres mi nuevo cazador, y tu única misión, lo único por lo que vivas y lo único por lo que mueras, será encontrar a Draco Malfoy y a Hermione Granger y matarlos. ¿Lo has entendido?

Zabini sólo asintió, desde hacia tiempo sabía que Draco había traicionado a mago tenebroso, justo antes de que le mandara a entrenar arduamente, antes de que le convirtiera en un asesino en serie, y Zabini había entrenado mucho, dudaba que alguien se le escapara.

El chico se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la salida, pero antes de cruzar la puerta preguntó.

-¿Alguna condición Señor?

Aquella sumisión por parte del muchacho agradaba extremadamente a Voldemort, quien contestó- Sólo mátales antes de que nazca el bebé de ambos, si los matas después, tráete al pequeño conmigo.

Zabini, salió veloz, tenía que demostrar al mago oscuro que no se había equivocado a la hora de elegirle como predilecto cazador.

En ocasiones lo imposible se convierte en improbable, dándole a la vida un giro inesperado y brindándole al más desesperado una pequeña esperanza.

* * *

4 meses después

Draco y Hermione deambulaban por el desierto, llevaban meses viajando de un lado para otro, sin rumbo, sin contacto con nadie más, sólo ellos dos. Comían lo que Draco cazaba, descansaban en los lugares más recónditos, y se aseaban sólo y cuando podían. En aquellos meses Hermione había comenzado a sentir una extraña sensación en el pecho, no es que estuviese enamorada, pero tanto tiempo al lado del rubio le había hecho comprender que verdaderamente el chico había cambiado. Ahora se sentía protegida, se sentía segura junto a él, y una pequeña esperanza sobre toda su situación había empezado a nacer en la muchacha.

Hermione estaba sentada junto a la hoguera, las noches en el desierto era extremadamente frías, cuando Draco se sentó junto a ella.

- ¿Cómo estás?, preguntó algo preocupado, mientras acariciaba el vientre de la muchacha.

Hermione sonrió y se unió a él en la caricia. –Estoy mejor, gracias

El día anterior Hermione había sufrido unos intensos dolores en la parte baja del vientre que le hicieron pensar que el bebé estaba a punto de nacer prematuramente, pero simplemente fue una falsa alarma.

El chico siguió con sus caricias, mientras observaba aquella especie de tatuaje que tenía la chica en el abdomen, y que estaba casi por completo blanco. Hermione ahogó un suspiro que hizo que el rubio saliera de sus pensamientos.

-¿Te ocurre algo?- Preguntó un poco preocupado.

-No-sonrió de nuevo la chica-¿Acaso no puedo suspirar?

Draco le acarició la mejilla y sonrió, cosa inusual en él, pero es que ver a la muchacha sonreír le aliviaba el alma, y hacía que momentáneamente se olvidara de todo lo que había sufrido en el pasado. Le entraron ganas de abrazarla, sin embargo se controló por que no quería incomodarla de ningún modo, sabía que ella aún le guardaba rencor por lo que le hizo.

Hermione había comenzado a conocer al muchacho en profundidad, y casi podía adivinar qué estaba pensando, y sintió que ella también tenía ganas de sentir la calidez de Draco, así que se inclinó ante la sorpresa de él, le rodeó con sus débiles brazos y…

Un ruido metálico le sobresaltó. Draco se levantó rápidamente, sacó su varita con la mano izquierda y su espada con la mano derecha.

-¡Hermione¡Ponte a cubierto!- la muchacha siguió sus indicaciones y se fue al que creía el sitio más seguro, mientras pronunciaba un hechizo de protección que le envolvió, como si estuviese en una burbuja, casi inquebrantable, aquellos hechizos los manejaba muy bien.

Draco se puso en posición de defensa, y esperó a que su atacante apareciera, miró en todas direcciones, pero no vio nada, agudizó el oído, pero tampoco percibió nada en absoluto, el olor en el ambiente no había cambiado, seguía impregnado de la esencia de la Griffindor, y aún así Draco Malfoy sabía que había alguien atacándoles, y alguien muy bueno para saber pasar desapercibido de aquella manera.

-¡plomp!- Oyó un ruido seco del lugar de dónde estaba la chica, y vio como su protección caía con facilidad bajo los brazos de un chico al que conocía extremadamente bien.

-¡Mierda!- gritó, y corrió lo más veloz que pudo hacia el chico de color, quien tenía la espada levantada sobre Hermione que miraba asustada a su agresor intentado pronunciar algún hechizo que no quería salir de su boca.

Hermione miró la espada que se elevaba sobre ella, y sintió una aguda punzada en el estómago, se llevó la mano a él por reflejo olvidándose por completo de la espada que bajaba a toda velocidad sobre su cabeza, se levantó un poco el viejo jersey que llevaba y vio horrorizada como la esfera de la profecía se había tornado totalmente negra. Aquello hizo que su alma diera un vuelco, de pronto sintió algo metálico rozándole la mejilla y se desmayó.

Draco llegó enfurecido, sabía perfectamente que estaba haciendo su viejo amigo allí, antes de que pudiera clavar la espada en la cabeza de la mujer que amaba, pateó a su agresor e hizo que este perdiera el equilibrio, herrando sobre su objetivo, apenas había conseguido hacerle un pequeño rasguño. Aprovechando la debilidad de Zabini, le golpeó en la cara, mientras pronunciaba un hechizo, atando los pies de este con una cuerda invisible.

-¿Así que ahora te ha convertido a ti en tu marioneta?- Preguntó desquiciado- Te consideraba mucho más inteligente.

Mientras Draco hablaba Zabini se soltó de las ataduras, y se incorporó para atacar al rubio.

-¿Tú me hablas de inteligencia Draco?- dijo haciendo hincapié en la última palabra- ¿acaso es que me tienes envidia?- Lanzó un hechizo que arrojó al rubio violentamente contra la arena del desierto.- Reconócelo estúpido- tenía una sonrisa en la boca llena de placer- no soportas que te haya quitado tu lugar junto al señor tenebroso, pero recuerda, que la culpa de todo la tienes tú, tú y sólo tú por haberle traicionado por una puta sangre sucia.

Draco no soportaba las palabras de su rival, se levantó fuera de sí y fue directamente a golpearle con todas sus fuerzas, sin pensar en nada, acto erróneo ya que Zabini que se lo esperaba se apartó se su trayectoria fácilmente. El chico se dio de bruces contra el suelo, mientras que Zabini le lanzaba el mismo hechizo que el rubio le había lanzado minutos antes. Cuando observó que apenas podía moverse de su lugar, el chico de color ser rió gustosamente- ¿Qué te pasa huroncito¿Acaso te has descuidado en tu entrenamiento en los últimos meses? El rubio quien estaba agotado no contestó, sólo emitió un gruñido y le miró con odio. De repente sintió que su corazón se le salía cuando vio que el nuevo cazador iba hacia hermione que todavía estaba inconsciente.

-¡¡Para cabrón!!- gritó desesperado

Zabini automáticamente se dio la vuelta y sonrió- No me digas Draco que ahora eres un blandengue ¿Acaso ahora te vas a poner a llorar? El rubio sólo gritó impotente ya que todavía no había encontrado el modo de deshacerse de aquellas ataduras.

-¡¡Mátame antes a mí!!- gritó Draco-¡¡Hazlo si eres un hombre!!

Zabini volvió a reír socarronamente-No, traidor, antes voy a matar a la chica, para que sufras todo lo que nos has hecho a los tuyos. Sólo eres una rata.

Levantó su espada sobre el cuello de Hermione, escupió una carcajada fría y hueca y bajó velozmente el filo hacia el cuerpo inconsciente, por suerte Draco fue más rápido, y rozó a la muchacha levemente mientras se transportaba a un lugar recóndito del mundo.

Zabini maldijo al rubio nuevamente, pues de nuevo tenía que volver a empezar, volver a buscar a la pareja, cosa que le había llevado meses, sin embargo sabía que no podían estar muy lejos ya que ambos estaban extremadamente débiles.

* * *

En una pequeña isla, Draco acariciaba la cabeza de la aún inconsciente Hermione, que parecía querer salir se su ensueño.

-¿qué ha ocurrido?- preguntó la chica mientras abría lentamente los ojos.

-Nada que no hayamos podido superar- contestó Draco, con dulzura aunque con un gesto serio y extremadamente preocupado.

-¿estás seguro?

-eso creo, al menos durante los próximos dos días.

Draco siguió acariciando a "su mujer" con avidez, ya que aún sentía la horrible sensación en el alma de que podía haberla perdido, y se sorprendió que ella no se quejaba ni oponía, incluso parecía complacida por sus caricias.

Hermione agarró la mano del chico y le miró fijamente a los ojos.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento.

-No te preocupes todo estará bien.

La muchacha recordó el tatuaje negro pro completo, y su corazón se aceleró aterrado.- Creo que no, de hecho no se si todo esto es una buena idea- dijo temiéndose el final de toda esa historia- Quizá debiste haberme matado cuando tuviste la oportunidad.

Draco tapó sus labios y le obligó a callarse,- No digas eso estúpida- estaba lleno de dolor- Ya lo hice, ya te maté y fue el mayor error de mi vida, el peor desastre para mi alma.

Hermione aún no comprendía sus palabras, sin embargo, no se inmutó- Draco, presiento lo peor, siento que algo oscuro está dentro de mí- se levantó la camisa y le enseñó el tatuaje, que en esos momentos estaba la mitad negro y la mitad blanco.

Draco le acarició con tanta dulzura como siempre, y le besó- Dentro de ti sólo hay luz, mi pequeña sangre sucia, la única luz que hay en mi vida.

Ante estas palabras, Hermione sintió que se deshacía, con sus manos sostuvo las mejillas del rubio y le susurró- Hazme el amor, antes de que nos maten.

Continuara…

* * *

**¿Qué deciros? Bueno opinad lo que queráis, pero como ya os dije, queda poco, muy poco y el final está decidido desde hace un año, publicaré antes de una semana ¿El capítulo final¿Morirán¿Serán felices y comerán golondrinas? Quien sabe, todo es posible en un fanfic, esa es la suerte que tenemos.**

**Por cierto muchas gracias por vuestro reviews.**


	12. CAPÍTULO 12

Hermione aún no comprendía sus palabras, sin embargo, no se inmutó- Draco, presiento lo peor, siento que algo oscuro está dentro de mí- se levantó la camisa y le enseñó el tatuaje, que en esos momentos estaba la mitad negro y la mitad blanco.

Draco le acarició con tanta dulzura como siempre, y le besó- Dentro de ti sólo hay luz, mi pequeña sangre sucia, la única luz que hay en mi vida.

Ante estas palabras, Hermione sintió que se deshacía, con sus manos sostuvo las mejillas del rubio y le susurró- Hazme el amor, antes de que nos maten.

* * *

Draco tembló ante la descarada petición de Hermione, jamás se imaginó que alguna vez ella le pediría algo como eso. Le miró a los ojos, para asegurarse de que verdaderamente ella quería aquello, y con su mirada ella se lo confirmó. Sin dudarlo, con determinación se situó sobre la muchacha, entreabriendo levemente la boca se acercó a sus labios, sólo para rozarlos. Quería que el contacto fuera mínimo, disfrutar de cada sensación de ese momento. Acarició con su boca la de su amante con suavidad, y poco a poco fue necesitando más de ella, su beso se fue convirtiendo en uno más exigente. Movió levemente los labios y los cruzó con su lengua, para obtener más de aquella boca que tanto había deseado que se convirtiera en suya. Hermione mientras tanto se dejaba hacer, confundida entre el deseo, y el miedo, no sabía bien si disfrutaba o aquella situación le estaba haciendo mucho daño, lo único que tenía claro es que necesitaba a Draco dentro de sí, algo se había roto en su interior desde hacía tiempo, creándole una sed terrible que quizá sólo pudiese calmar con la protección de Draco, o peor, podría aumentarla haciéndole aún más desgraciada. Entre besos y caricias demandantes, el rubio se coló bajo las ropas y dejándose llevar por el ritmo de los latidos de su propio corazón le hizo suya aquella noche, sería su última vez y al mismo la primera que Draco haría el amor.

* * *

Tras aquella noche de pasión ambos durmieron, aunque no muy tranquilamente, un mal presentimiento comenzaba a pesarles. Y una aguda molestia bajo el vientre de Hermione les obligó a desperezarse.

-¡¡Aghh!! – gritó la chica tocándose el bajo vientre, mientras se incorporaba por el dolor.

Draco se asustó, y en un instante le estaba atendiendo. -¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó preocupado.

-Aghh- Hermione volvió a gritar de dolor- ¡Es el niño¡Creo que está por venir¡agh!- el dolor se hacía más intenso mientras ella intentaba respirar profundamente.

-¿Estás segura?- Creo que es demasiado pronto para que te duela de esa forma.

Hermione sudaba, mientras respiraba agitadamente- No, lleva doliéndome ya durante un rato, lo que pasa es que no quería alarmarte- dijo con dificultad- creía que sólo era una falsa alarma.

El chico se armó de entereza- Comenzaré a preparar todo lo necesario, quizá nuestro hijo nazca aquí mismo.

La chica ya no podía articular palabra, simplemente asintió y se dejó hacer, mientras Draco hizo una hoguera para calentar agua caliente, y preparó los únicos trapos limpios que les quedaban. Para ella el dolor era cada vez más insoportable, y mientras él se apresuraba invadido por los nervios de la situación, no quería que la muchacha sufriera más.

Cuando las contracciones se hicieron más fuertes, Draco le desvistió la parte de abajo, y se situó frente a ella, esperando a que el bebé llegara, Hermione no podía parar de ahogar gritos de dolor, sentía como algo enorme intentaba salir de ella.

Tras un rato de nerviosismo, contracciones, dolor y sudor, el rubio pudo ver como la cabeza de su hijo comenzaba a salir de la muchacha.

-¡Hermione¡Empuja que ya viene¡Ya puedo ver su cabeza¡Empuja!- gritaba casi en shock.

En apenas unos minutos pudo ver a su bebé, una pequeña recién nacida que con los ojos cerrados lloraba desesperada.

Draco no cabía en sí de felicidad, acababa de nacer el sentido de su vida, le apretó contra sí quería sentir la dulzura y la inocencia de aquel bebé, creía que si algo tan puro como aquello le tocaba, renacería de nuevo. Pero al acercarle a él, lejos de sentir paz, sintió un inmenso vacío, parecía que una oscura sombra emergía del diminuto cuerpo que daba berridos desesperados.

-Draco ¿que ha sido?- se moría de curiosidad, y de ganas por abrazar a su bebé

Pero Draco se lo pensó dos veces antes de contestar, a medida que aquel halo oscuro le llenaba, sintió que la respuesta le venía a la cabeza- Ha sido un monstruo- dijo en un tono de terror que le erizó los vellos a la nueva mamá, mientras le pasaba la criatura.

Draco comenzó a encajar todas las piezas, todo tenía sentido, de la monstruosidad de su acto había nacido la única semilla posible, la semilla del mal¿qué podía esperar como fruto de su violación hacia la chica que creía amar? Se dio cuenta que todo estaba contaminado, su amor hacia Hermione, el afecto que ella le profesaba, el mismo mundo mágico, incluso la noche parecía teñirse de sangre con aquellos tonos anaranjados que se empeñaban en cubrir el cielo. En sus pensamientos se limitó a quedarse quieto esperando la reacción de la madre, que como quién sujeta un muñeco no pudo pronunciar palabra alguna, sólo se quedó mirando a aquel hermoso bebé, que les robaba la felicidad y la esperanza con su sola presencia. En efecto había sido un monstruo pensó.

Aquella escena quedó grabada en el exótico paisaje, dos padres muertos en vida, mirando a su recién nacida, mientras su alma partida se alejaba de sus cuerpos como hojas otoñales. Ninguno de los dos opuso resistencia a lo que vino después. Una figura negra, apareció de la nada- ¡De nuevo os encontré!- es lo único que los novatos padres lograron decir antes de que el hombre les arrebatara a su hija, ninguno de los dos mostraron oposición ante tal acto en contra de la naturaleza. Un minuto después eran atravesados por el filo de una espada. Ninguno de los dos, quería vivir ya, ya nada tenía sentido para ellos. Se dejaron matar, y en sus últimos momentos, vieron cómo la semilla del mal se alejaba de ellos, aquella bestia que ambos habían creado, con dolor y odio.

Hermione se acercó a Draco, ambos se fundieron en un último abrazo lleno de desesperanza, y se dieron el último beso, un beso pleno de amargura y dolor. Entonces Draco se arrepintió de haber vuelto al pasado, de haber salvado a su hijo y también a la mujer que "amaba", pero si algo estaba claro es que ese era su destino, todo estaba escrito desde que ambos se conocieron.

* * *

Años después, Harry había muerto a manos de Voldemort, quien al tiempo pereció a manos de Ella.

Ella, quien carece de nombre, ni Voldemort, ni nadie que estuvo cerca suya quiso dárselo, hoy por hoy tiene un poder inigualable, que reside en su falta de moral y de escrúpulos, y gobierna el mundo, o lo que queda de él, y junto a sus súbditos se encuentran en una llanura, cercana a Israel, cubierta de la sangre de sus víctimas llamada "la llanura del terror".

Todo el mundo estaba equivocado al pensar que Voldemort, era el mal, por que el mal apenas había comenzado.

* * *

No me maten por este final, pero juro que ya lo tenía pensado desde que comencé la historia. Lo siento, comenzó siendo una historia oscura y del mismo modo ha terminado. Además, he estado un poco descolocada por que aún no me he leído el último libro de Harry Potter, y aunque en principio sí quería detallar una lucha entre Harry Y Voldemort, como yo creía que iba a acabar el octavo libro, la he suprimido para no "cagarla demasiado".

De nuevo os pido perdón por este final, y ante todo os doy las gracias a todos los que habéis leído mi fic por molestaros en hacerlo

PERDÓN

PERDÓN

PERDÓN

PERDÓN

PERDÓN

PERDÓN

PERDÓN

PERDÓN

PERDÓN

PERDÓN

PERDÓN

PERDÓN

PERDÓN

PERDÓN

PERDÓN

PERDÓN

PERDÓN

PERDÓN

PERDÓN

PERDÓN

PERDÓN

PERDÓN

PERDÓN

PERDÓN

Hasta la proxima, aunque dudo mucho que vuelva a escribir un fic, de esta pareja o de Harry Potter, aunque claro, nunca digas nunca jamás-

Nota- Quizá edite el capítulo en frío para mejorarlo, pero de ningún modo cambiaré el final, a no ser que demasiados mostréis vuestro desacuerdo, y entonces crearé un final alternativo.

¡Nos vemos!


End file.
